Olympe, Everest et Jungfrau
by moithea
Summary: AU: Niki, guide de montagne au passé douloureux, sauve la vie de l'oracle qui changera à jamais son existence. Une aventure et un amour unique au cœur des alpes suisses. Autres noms, autres lieux, mais ce sont bien les mêmes. En hommage à la Poétesse, le récit est anobli de plusieurs vers. Cyrène, Lycéus et quelques méchants sont aussi de la partie. Bonne lecture ;)
1. Prologue: I-V

**L'histoire est terminée et sera postée dès que ma Beta-lectrice aura eu le temps de corriger.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le soleil dans sa majesté se lève sur un jour nouveau

J'entends dans l'aube naissante le chant des oiseaux

Marmottes et chamois admirent seuls le spectacle si beau

Décor enchanteur qui apaise mon âme, soulage mes maux

Le premier rayon frappe la cime enneigée tel un sceau

Avant de suivre gaiement le jeu de l'onde du ruisseau

Chaque habitation au matin blême est comme un château

Devant lequel tout souci parait banal vu d'en haut

Tout y naît en pleine lumière, point de place pour le faux

La force d'affronter la journée est déposée sur ma peau

Mon désespoir crevassé fond comme le glacier au chaud

La montagne ne craint rien et vient à bout de chaque bourreau

Existant au-delà du temps, l'éternité bercée au rythme de l'eau

A son appel, mon cœur de cristal reconnaît enfin ce qu'il vaut

* * *

 **I**

Assise devant la cabane alpine dont elle était la gardienne, Niki savourait une bonne tasse de café, alors que les premières lueurs du jour chassaient petit à petit le brouillard dans la vallée. La nature s'était plongée dans son sommeil, recouverte d'un manteau de neige bienveillante, alors que la station, elle, se réveillait de plus belle, pour offrir aux touristes ses pistes de ski et autres attractions.

Mais pour l'heure, tout était encore calme, seuls quelques cliquetis du torrent gelé, les petits grincements du glacier et quelques animaux troublaient légèrement le silence des montagnes. Niki aimait observer les quelques bouquetins et chamois qui se frayaient un chemin dans le pierrier non loin du refuge, alors qu'un lapin mâchouillait le peu d'herbe qu'il avait pu dénicher et qu'un aigle tournoyait au-dessus d'une corniche de la face nord la plus difficile d'Europe.

Les alpes bernoises l'avaient vue naître et étaient depuis toujours sa patrie, son pied-à-terre et son paradis jusqu'au jour où elles étaient devenues son enfer. Après sept années passées à se mesurer au toit du monde, elle était, malgré la douleur et la colère omniprésente, revenue pour faire de cette modeste cabane sa retraite en attendant le jour béni où la montagne voudrait bien la juger digne d'elle et la prendre enfin dans son sein.

Un aboiement la sortie soudain à ses pensées moroses. Machinalement sa main passa sous le banc pour caresser le husky sibérien couleur crème qui s'y trouvait.

– Vodka, tu te réjouis ? C'est Peter avec nos provisions d'hiver.

La chienne, dont le lys frontal était parfaitement dessiné, posa son museau sur la cuisse de Niki, alors que le boucan infernal du rotor chassait à des kilomètres la faune restante. La neige au-dessus du toit du refuge se mit à virevolter dans les airs, lorsqu'un hélicoptère vert pointa son nez derrière la petite bosse qui protégeait les lieux des vents et des coulées de neige.

– Hey yeux bleus, plus belle que le ciel ! cria le pilote à peine l'engin posé.

Il tendit un os de bœuf congelé à la chienne enjouée. Pour autant son regard, lui, était plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

– Tu la gâtes beaucoup trop Peter, dit-elle légèrement embarrassée, car elle n'était pas dupe, ces salutations ne faisaient nullement référence aux orbites claires du husky.

Pendant que Vodka se délectait de son cadeau de Noël avant l'heure, Niki s'empressa d'aider Peter à décharger la nourriture et les réserves de carburants de l'appareil.

L'allure sportive avec son mètre huitante, et la force colossale de la jeune femme impressionnaient à chaque fois le pilote. Il s'imaginait ce que ça devait être de former une cordée avec elle, afin d'escalader une paroi rocheuse ou d'atteindre un sommet.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue au pays, il avait espéré qu'elle l'emmène, mais elle lui avait répondu abruptement que cette partie de sa vie était définitivement terminée et que s'il voulait faire de la haute montagne il n'avait qu'à s'adresser à l'un des nombreux guides de la station.

– Alors on rêvasse, je parie que tu n'as pas déjeuné, à croire que tu sais toujours quand je fais de la tarte aux pommes.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui secoua la tête d'embarras avant d'ajouter en gloussant:

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, elle est légendaire.

Malgré la mélancolie qui habitait sans cesse les yeux azur, il reçut enfin un timide sourire en retour.

En plaine, la première rame remplie de touristes s'élançait vers la montagne, tandis que Peter ne résistait pas à la tentation d'une seconde part de tarte.

– Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas redescendre avec moi, ils annoncent une dépression qui pourrait durer plus d'une semaine.

Niki se contenta de secouer la tête en sirotant une nouvelle tasse de café. Il n'insista pas, sachant très bien que des nuits à moins quarante centigrades n'effrayaient nullement la tête de mule aux cheveux charbons.

* * *

 **II**

Après le départ de Peter, Niki rejoignit Vodka en contrebas :

– Alors ma belle, tu as pris des forces pour la journée ? On va fendre encore quelques bûches avant d'aller nous promener sur la crête.

Le regard de l'animal, comprenant tout ce qu'elle disait, croisa le sien pour confirmer, avant de se diriger vers le petit traîneau en remuant joyeusement la queue. Niki empoigna sa hache qu'elle avait aiguisée soigneusement la veille et se mit à l'ouvrage.

Un à un, les longs rondins d'un mètre furent réduits à une longueur de trente centimètres. Vodka restait à une distance raisonnable du billot de bois sur lequel frappait sa maîtresse, attendant sagement qu'elle lui fasse signe, afin de prendre les bûches dans sa gueule et de les déposer dans la grande bâche qui surplombait le traîneau.

– Que penses-tu ? Ça va suffire à traverser la tempête ?

– Wouf, fut la réponse enthousiaste, alors que Niki d'un sourire passait déjà le harnais autour du cou et des flancs puissants de la chienne, afin de remonter la réserve de bois sur la courte distance qui séparait l'abri rempli de plusieurs stères de bois du refuge.

Aux alentours de midi, il y avait suffisamment de bois autour de l'âtre pour survivre à une semaine de tempête de glace. Niki caressa avec douceur le poil fin de son amie à quatre pattes tout en partageant un morceau de pain et de fromage avec elle.

La chienne adorait l'Emmenthal1, alors que Niki préférait les fromages du canton voisin, aussi lui laissa-t-elle le dernier morceau.

– En route ma fille, le moine2 a déjà revêtu son manteau, l'anticyclone faibli.

Vodka aimait se rouler dans la neige en cherchant à attraper les boules que lui lançait Niki. La promenade vers la petite crête surplombant le grand névé3, malgré l'air froid qui leur faisait face, leur fit le plus grand bien.

Elles observèrent un long moment les milliers de skieurs qui profitaient de la bonne poudreuse le long des flancs des trois titans reliés par l'éclat d'une splendide mer de glace.

La vue de l'observatoire trônant majestueusement au-dessus de l'arrivée du train crémaillère plongea la jeune femme dans un passé où la douleur signifiait uniquement des écorchures sur les genoux et les mains après une belle journée d'escalade, où les regrets ne se portaient que sur une sortie manquée à cause de la météo instable, et où l'amour se partageait au gré des vents avec une facilité déconcertante.

– N'est-elle pas belle ma fiancée, sœurette ? Un jour je l'épouserai ! lui lança en riant une voix surgit d'outre-tombe.

Un sanglot menaça de remonter le long de sa gorge, mais comme à son accoutumée, elle le ravala avec rage. Le husky visiblement alarmé par l'état d'esprit de sa maîtresse vint se blottir entre ses jambes.

Les rayons de l'astre de jour firent étinceler de plus belle la robe de la mariée de milliers de paillettes dorées lui rappelant douloureusement la chevelure de son frère disparu.

– T'inquiète pas ma grande, j'ai dépassé il y a longtemps le stade de faire une bêtise.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser la truffe chaude tout en se blottissant dans la douce fourrure.

– Hé, pas l'oreille, ça chatouille ! se défendit-elle contre les coups de langue qui chassèrent habilement ses pensées noires pour un temps.

Le ciel se voilait de premiers nuages et au loin les ténèbres déferlaient déjà sur les alpes françaises et italiennes, tel un encrier qu'on venait de renverser. Un dernier regard vers le grand névé avant de regagner d'un bon pas leur sûr abri.

\- Étrange, on aurait dit… oubli ça, je radote… si c'était le cas, la REGA4 serait déjà là… il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse et je compte sur toi pour m'y aider.

Une dernière léchouille avant que la chienne bienheureuse ne se laisse glisser dans le doux manteau blanc, et que Niki ne retire les peaux de phoques sous ses skis pour profiter d'une descente de rêve vers le refuge.

* * *

 **III**

Une fois les fenêtres et la porte cloisonnées hermétiquement, la gardienne avait fait une grosse flambée dans l'âtre de la cuisine qui lui servait également de chambre. L'aile du refuge qui abritait le dortoir et le réfectoire ne servait qu'en plein été, car trop exposée aux intempéries.

Si vraiment quelques fous de la montagne voulaient y séjourner en dehors de juillet et août, un bivouac en tôle avait été installé sous la cabane, relié au refuge par un tunnel creusé dans le rocher. Mais la gardienne téméraire n'y descendait que si réellement le ciel menaçait de lui tomber sur la tête.

– Que penses-tu de ce ragoût Vodka ?

En guise de réponse, celle-ci replongea gaiement dans sa gamelle. Lors de toutes ses expéditions on l'avait nommée responsable des repas, un art qui lui venait de sa mère. Cette pensée lui arracha un long soupir, alors qu'un faible grésillement retint son attention.

– Juste à temps Mamouchka, dans moins d'une heure la tempête sera sur nous, dit-elle en posant le casque-radio sur ses oreilles.

– Peter m'a dit que tu l'avais rembarré une fois de plus, lui lança la voix chaleureuse en riant.

– Je n'y peux rien, il est très sympa, mais…

Niki se tut, car inutile de rappeler à sa mémoire ses échecs sentimentaux.

– Tu sais chérie, tu me fais penser à l'héroïne du nouveau best-seller qui fait fureur par ici.

Ah la la, Mamouchka et ses livres, mais pour ne pas frustrer sa grand-tante, la gardienne lui demanda de quoi parlait le roman en question.

– C'est l'histoire passionnante d'une princesse guerrière qui cherche la rédemption au temps de la Grèce mythologique en défendant les pauvres et les opprimés.

Ceci surprit Niki, car en général les lectures de sa grand-tante relevaient plus du genre Harlequin que de grandes épopées de combats héroïques.

– Oh, alors pas d'eau de rose pour une fois ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

– Mais bien sur que si, et c'est mon homonyme.

Jamais Niki n'aurait pensé que son unique confidente en dehors de Vodka puisse se passionner pour de la littérature alternative.

Dehors les vents commencèrent à se déchaîner et la communication devint de plus en plus difficile. La neige tourbillonnait et se mit à recouvrir le refuge et il n'était pas simple pour Niki de maintenir le feu dans l'âtre située à plus de trois milles mètres d'altitude. Aussi décida-t-elle de faire quelques réserves d'eau chaude avant de regagner sa couche pour la nuit, Vodka près d'elle.

* * *

 **IV**

Un dernier rayon frappa le grand névé. Un objet métallique le refléta de manière aveuglante comme un miroir. La neige autour sembla soudain s'écarter pour faire apparaître un bras puis un visage.

La vitre des lunettes de ski était brisée et avait laissé une coupure sur le nez rougi par le froid glacial. Il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de la neige qui recouvrait son corps en essayant ensuite de se mettre debout, mais ceci lui arracha un cri de douleur et il retomba dans la neige. Visiblement une cheville était foulée et la jambe en proie à de sérieuses gerçures.

Une rafale de vent lui balança de la neige au visage, alors qu'il essayait péniblement de rejoindre le bord du névé, espérant y trouvé un abri contre les rochers, le temps de trouver une solution à sa situation désespérée. Les tourbillons qui se formaient dangereusement dans le couloir lui arracha l'écharpe posée sur sa bouche, et le força à avaler quantité de neige.

La nuit tomba rapidement, emportant avec elle les vingt degrés en dessous de zéro. Sa jambe était maintenant tellement frigorifiée que la douleur avait disparue.

Combien d'heures cela avait-il pris pour atteindre la bordure du névé, toute notion du temps lui avait échappé depuis. Il se rendit compte que c'était tout son emploi du temps de ces derniers jours qui lui échappait, une amnésie certainement causée par le coup qu'il avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne en réceptionnant sa chute.

– Surtout ne t'endors pas ! s'encouragea-t-il à voix haute tout en cherchant des yeux une éventuelle ouverture dans les rochers.

Si au moins la lune pouvait percer quelques minutes l'épais voile, mais le ciel l'abandonnait. Ses yeux cherchèrent et cherchèrent encore le long de la silhouette terrifiante de l'ogre5 pour y déceler le moindre abri qu'il pourrait atteindre.

Sa vie allait s'achever de la même manière qu'elle avait été, oubliée de tous, sans attache et totalement vide de sens. Avançant à quatre pattes, il finit par se laisser tomber dans le linceul immaculé.

* * *

 **V**

Un cri déchira la nuit. Niki se réveilla en sueur, alors que sa chienne s'empressait de lui lécher la main qui pendait le long du lit pour se rassurer.

– Quel horrible cauchemar, ça avait l'air tellement vrai !... et si… non…

La gardienne secoua négativement la tête, alors que la sensation désagréable de froid et de peur l'affolait encore. Et si quelqu'un était vraiment tombé de la falaise ? Il aurait fallu pour ça délaisser les pistes balisées de près d'un kilomètre, sans oublier qu'un adepte de free-style en aurait informé la sécurité des pistes et les hélicoptères seraient depuis longtemps à sa recherche.

Un à un elle fit la liste des points de pourquoi il était impossible que son rêve ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la réalité, mais malgré tous ses arguments, Niki ne put se défaire de l'angoisse qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

– Il faut qu'on aille voir !

La chienne s'approcha de la porte, comme un signe qui la conforta dans sa résolution.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Niki et Vodka remontaient témérairement vers la crête surplombant le grand névé, alors que le blizzard s'acharnait contre elles.

– Je suis désolée de t'entraîner là-dedans mon chien.

Le husky se retourna et vint se placer à un mètre devant elle pour lui ouvrir le chemin.

Leur pénible avancée lui rappela l'ascension du Cho Oyu, premier des huit mille mètres qu'elle avait franchis, lors de laquelle, ils avaient essuyé une lourde tempête malgré la météo qui était annoncée favorable à leur départ. Ils avaient été retardé et avaient dû finir l'étape planifiée de nuit pour enfin atteindre l'abri et y installer leur bivouac.

Personne n'avait paniqué, à quoi bon, ici on ne risquait pas de mourir, on l'était déjà, et la seule chose que Niki regrettait alors était de ne pas avoir pu tenir sa promesse.

Elle fixa solidement la corde au rocher, afin de pouvoir descendre en rappel vers le grand névé. Niki l'avait fait des centaines de fois pour enseigner la grimpe, et cela aussi bien de nuit que de jour, mais là avec les vents tourbillonnant et la neige, il fallait procéder avec la plus grande prudence.

– Qu'est-ce que tu décides, garder le traîneau ou descendre avec moi ?

En guise de réponse la chienne monta sur un rocher pour grimper sur les épaules de sa maîtresse, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Niki passa alors une seconde corde entre son sac à dos et le harnais de sa meilleure amie. C'est ainsi qu'elles descendirent le long de la paroi.

* * *

 **Notes**

1 Il s'agit là du fromage avec des trous (canton de Berne) contrairement au Gruyère (canton de Fribourg) qui lui n'en a pas.

2 Traduction de Mönch, l'un des trois géants des alpes bernoises.

3 Coulée de neige éternelle comportant pas de crevasses contrairement à un glacier.

4 Garde aérienne de sauvetage suisse

5 Traduction erronée, due à ses nombreuses victimes, de « Eiger » dont la traduction plus probable serait « le grand épieu ».

* * *

 **La suite d'ici 2-3 jours. Merci de me suivre**


	2. VI-X

**Coucou tout le monde, merci de me lire. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent dimanche. Voici la suite de notre aventure alpine. Je vais m'employer à vous livrer au minimum une fois par semaine, voir deux. Bonne semaine à tous.**

* * *

 **VI**

On ne voyait pas à deux mètres, et Niki dut utiliser toutes ses forces et ses talents de montagnarde pour rester debout, alors que le vent tentait de l'enneiger avec fureur.

– Cherche Vodka, cherche !

La chienne s'éloigna, alors que Niki réajustait sa lampe frontale et profitait d'une petite pause pour se réchauffer avec quelques gorgées de thé chaud qu'elle avait pris le soin d'emmener.

Et si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve finalement, combien de temps allait-elle encore s'obstiner à rechercher quelqu'un qui n'existait sans doute pas le long du grand névé ?

Elle était en train de risquer sa propre vie pour un fantôme et elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais après tout quelle importance cela pouvait-il bien avoir, elle ne manquerait à personne de toute manière, ou peut-être juste un peu à Mamouchka, mais celle-ci s'en remettrait vite, tenta-t-elle vainement de se convaincre…

Soudain un aboiement l'arracha à ses pensées.

– Finalement je ne suis peut-être pas si folle que ça, se dit-elle, en se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers le hurlement de son chien-loup.

Dix minutes plus tard elle put clairement distinguer la silhouette de sa chienne près d'une masse recouverte de neige ressemblant étrangement à un corps humain. Un nouvel élan de panique menaça de la submerger de manière totalement irrationnelle.

Combien de temps avait-il lutté contre la tempête et le froid ? Niki ôta l'un de ses gants avant de se pencher vers le visage du corps prisonnier de la neige. En tremblant la guide de montagne tata le cou de la victime, sachant que trop bien qu'elles avaient trop tardé, et que d'y trouver un pouls relèverait du miracle, et pourtant en son fort intérieur elle ressenti que la vie n'avait pas totalement quitté le corps qui lui faisait face.

Là, un tressaillement, le sang circulait encore, mais l'hypothermie était très grave et d'ici quelques minutes le cœur lâcherait.

– Tiens le coup, je vais te tirer de là, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire en ce bas-monde, j'en fais le serment !

Niki finit de libérer le corps de la neige, le husky ayant déjà fait une bonne tranchée autours. Elle sortit divers choses de son sac à dos, dont une seringue d'adrénaline, de quoi booster le cœur, le temps de regagner le refuge. Elle enroula prudemment le corps dans une grande couverture isothermique avant de glisser quelques centilitres de thé chaud à l'aide d'une pipette entre les lèvres de son patient.

Le corps était plus léger que ce à quoi elle s'attendait et le trajet jusqu'au bas de la falaise se passa relativement sans heurt. Maintenant survenait la partie la plus difficile, remonter le mur de grimpe de plus de cent mètres sans aggraver l'état de son protégé.

– Il va falloir qu'on y monte les trois ensemble, je n'aurais pas le temps de redescendre pour venir te chercher.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Niki attacha sa chienne comme d'habitude sur ses épaules et son patient enroulé autour de son corps, lui laissant le strict minimum de place pour utiliser ses bras et ses jambes. Bien qu'elle connaisse par cœur chaque prise de la paroi, elle n'aurait jamais pensé s'entraîner à l'escalader avec un surplus de charge d'environ huitante kilos.

Elle passa son casque sur le bonnet de son patient, ne pouvant pas garantir qu'ils ne heurtent pas ici ou là la paroi dans leur scabreuse ascension.

* * *

 **VII**

Niki venait de battre un nouveau record, en remontant la paroi pratiquement dans le même temps qu'elle mettait habituellement par gros temps, mais ceci lui importait peu. L'unique certitude qui l'habitait, était que d'une manière mystérieuse sa vie dépendait de la survie de son précieux fardeau, comme si tout ceci était son épreuve ultime lancée par la montagne pour voir si la guide était réellement digne d'elle.

– Je ne te décevrai pas Jo, pas cette fois, s'encouragea-t-elle, alors qu'une nouvelle rafale tentait de la désarçonner à quelques mètres du replat.

Ça allait faire mal, mais elle ne ralentirait pas, protégeant au mieux son patient, elle heurta de plein fouet la paroi. Le rocher lui laissa une profonde entaille sur l'avant-bras, mais elle n'y prit garde, et sa détermination plus forte que jamais la mena au sommet.

Non, elle ne céderait pas, ni devant les forces de la nature, ni devant les rochers et encore moins devant les dieux qui semblaient depuis toujours tirer satisfaction de la voir souffrir. N'avait-elle pas déjà traversé l'enfer plusieurs fois, alors une fois de plus n'allait certainement rien y changer. Un dernier effort et ils étaient enfin sur la crête. Niki déposa soigneusement le corps dont le pouls était toujours aussi faible, mais bien présent, sur le traîneau, avant de libérer son fidèle compagnon de route.

– Qu'as-tu trouvé là ?

La chienne tenait un curieux objet entre les mâchoires, un peu comme un gros portefeuille en cuir ou peut-être un agenda, mais Niki n'y prêta guère plus d'attention. Le traîneau s'élança vers la cabane, et Vodka tout comme sa maîtresse y mit toute son énergie. Quelques coups de frein bien placé pour éviter de blesser l'animal, mais sinon l'attelage dévala la pente à pleine vitesse.

Niki dégagea l'entrée du bivouac pour pénétrer directement avec le traîneau dans sa demeure, dont on discernait tout juste encore les contours, tant la neige l'avait enveloppée. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua trois heures du matin, elles venaient donc de passer quatre bonnes heures dans la nuit glaciale.

Le rocher contre lequel se trouvaient ses modestes quartiers avait gardé une bonne partie de la chaleur, ce qui voulait dire que la température avoisinait ici les zéro degré Celsius.

Elle déposa avec grande précaution le corps meurtri dans son lit avant de se diriger vers la cheminée pour y faire une nouvelle flambée. Le husky conscient de l'état grave du nouvel arrivant se blottit tout contre le corps pour commencer à le réchauffer, en attendant les instructions de sa maîtresse.

– Que ferais-je sans toi ma belle ? lui sourit-elle en la caressant derrière les oreilles pointues.

– Va falloir agir avec beaucoup de précaution, et surtout ne pas le réchauffer trop précipitamment, le corps doit y parvenir de lui-même.

Il était temps de se rappeler tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné là-bas au Népal pour vaincre l'hypothermie grave, ainsi que les gelures et autres blessures qu'elle allait forcément découvrir sur le corps de son patient toujours inconscient.

* * *

 **VIII**

Niki retira avec beaucoup de précaution son casque de la victime, en y maintenant habillement le bonnet qui collait aux cheveux. Puis à l'aide de ciseaux, elle détacha la laine du cuir-chevelu. Une longue chevelure dorée aux reflets roux fit son apparition.

– Mon Dieu, c'est une jeune femme, réalisa soudain la guide.

Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir, peut-être vingt-cinq ans, mais que diable faisait-elle toute seule dans un endroit pareil ? Niki se posait mille questions sur sa patiente, tout en commençant à retirer ses chaussures de ski et ses gants.

Ce qu'elle y découvrit lui arracha des larmes, et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des gelures. Ça arrivait tellement dans l'Himalaya, beaucoup de passionnés de montagne perdaient quelques orteils, c'était les risques du métier.

Mais là, les deux pieds étaient gonflés et méchamment violacés, sans oublier les orteils noirs comme s'ils avaient été calcinés. Combien devrait-elle en amputer pour éviter que la gangrène s'en mêle, et cette tempête de malheur qui n'allait pas permettre aux hélicoptères de voler avant plusieurs jours.

Le gant gauche était déchiré, ce qui fit que la main n'était guère en meilleur état que les pieds, mais Niki refusa pour l'instant l'idée qu'elle dusse également envisager de lui prendre quelques doigts. Heureusement la main droite avait mieux résisté et devrait sauf nouvelle complication se remettre entièrement.

Elle découpa avec précaution l'ensemble des vêtements qui recouvraient le corps meurtri qui présentait de nombreux hématomes et sans aucun doute plusieurs cotes fêlées, mais aucun organe vital ne lui sembla touché, même si cela était difficile à évaluer sur un corps dont la température ne dépassait pas les vingt-huit degrés.

Niki pensa au mieux la blessure à l'arrière du crane et fixa une chevillère de fortune sur la jambe droite, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait aucune fracture. Ensuite elle appliqua sur l'ensemble du corps un onguent à base d'aloès, sans trop de friction, car il fallait que le réchauffement vers les extrémités se fasse petit à petit pour ne pas surcharger le cœur et le cerveau.

Elle s'attarda plus longuement sur la courbe des hanches et ne put pas s'empêcher d'admirer la poitrine ferme et parfaite de sa patiente.

– Décidément je dois être trop fatiguée, se réprimanda-t-elle en rejoignant sa protégée sous les couvertures, après lui avoir administré une nouvelle fois quelques centilitres de thé chaud et lancé quelques bûches dans l'âtre.

* * *

 **IX**

Un aboiement l'arracha à son sommeil paisible. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu une nuit sans cauchemar ? Niki eut du mal à s'orienter en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas entendu le réveil qu'elle avait programmé toute les deux heures pour administrer un peu de liquide à la jeune blonde dont les cheveux lui arrivaient dans le visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa patiente qui s'était littéralement collée à son corps. « Ce qu'elle est belle, on dirait un ange.»

Niki finit par tendre la main vers l'objet sonore qui agaçait sa chienne et qui indiquait trois heures de l'après-midi.

– J'arrive, je suppose que tu dois sortir et aussi avoir faim.

Elle réexamina le corps dont les parties violacées revenaient doucement, mais sûrement vers le rouge, ce qui était bon signe. Il ne restait que des cendres dans la cheminée et visiblement de la neige avait du boucher la cheminée et tomber dans l'âtre, car elles étaient mouillées.

– Je n'aime pas ça, va falloir monter sur le toit.

Impossible de sortir par la porte du bivouac qui était totalement enneigée et malgré toute sa force, la grande femme ne put rien contre le mur qui se dressait contre elle. Aussi prit-elle la décision de libérer une fenêtre du refuge de ses lattes de protection et se creuser ainsi un tunnel vers l'extérieur.

L'entreprise lui prit près d'une heure, mais elle finit par atteindre la cheminée sur le toit malgré les vents qui avaient encore augmentés en intensité. Elle redressa la tôle supposée la protéger d'un tel inconvénient à coups de marteau avant de regagner sa patiente qui oscillait toujours entre inconscience et coma léger.

La gardienne nettoya le foyer avant d'y refaire du feu pour cuire au-dessus de celui-ci deux chaudrons d'eau, l'un pour du thé et l'autre pour des pâtes. La radio ne lui renvoya que des parasites, alors après une heure d'essais infructueux elle abandonna et s'obligea enfin à avaler son modeste repas.

Les gelures ne semblaient guère s'améliorer et les orteils du pied droit moins irrigués à cause de la lésion sur la cheville présentaient déjà une légère infection à leur base totalement nécrosée. Niki ne le savait que trop bien, il fallait prendre une décision rapidement, car à trop hésiter elle finirait par perdre le pied dans sa totalité, voir même sa patiente qui était encore loin d'être tirée d'affaire.

– Ne me demandez pas ça !

Elle avala une grosse gorgée d'eau de vie avant de balancer la bouteille qui éclata en mille morceaux contre le rocher.

Après être restée prostrée une éternité sur sa chaise, la gardienne finit par rassembler tout son courage et sa volonté pour s'atteler à la lourde tache qui lui incombait.

– Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour mon ange.

A l'aide d'une lame de rasoir, elle se mit à découper la chair morte avant de sectionné les phalanges de deux orteils sur le pied droit et d'un seul sur le pied gauche à l'aide d'une pince purifiée au préalable dans les flammes. Seuls le petit orteil disparut totalement, du quartus du pied droit elle put sauver une phalange, ce qui favoriserait l'équilibre lorsque sa patiente se remettrait à marcher.

Elle pensa aux mieux les blessures et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au restant du corps qui se réchauffait gentiment. La main dont le gant avait été déchiqueté ne présentait guère d'amélioration, mais Niki se refusa de toucher aux doigts nécrosés, c'en était tout simplement trop, et elle attrapa une nouvelle bouteille de schnaps1 qu'elle avala sans même en sentir le goût pour finalement s'effondrer ivre-morte au pied du lit.

* * *

 **X**

C'est un marteau dans le crane et de sourds gémissements qui la rappelèrent à la réalité. Sa main droite tenait toujours la bouteille vide, alors qu'une légère pression entravait sa main du cœur.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que c'était sa protégée qui entravait ainsi son poignet, alors que la douleur naissante due au réchauffement corporel l'avait sorti de l'état comateux où elle s'était réfugiée pour échapper à une lente et horrible agonie.

– T'en fais pas mon ange, je suis là, ça va aller, je suis là.

Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était adressé à quelqu'un avec autant de tendresse, mais Niki ne s'en étonna pas, les mots avaient tout naturellement passés ses lèvres, sans doute encore un peu désinhibée par l'abus d'alcool.

Le corps de la jeune femme fut soudain en prise à des convulsions et la gardienne dut user de toute son énergie pour maintenir le corps de vingt centimètres plus petit qu'elle-même à plat pour éviter qu'elle n'arrache la peau sur les gelures et n'aggrave ses autres blessures.

– Doucement mon ange, je sais que ça fait très mal, mais ça va aller, je m'occupe de toi mon ange, ne résiste pas, je te tiens, je te tiens.

Comme si elle avait entendu et décidé d'accorder toute sa confiance à l'étrangère qui la maintenait solidement dans ses bras, la jeune blonde s'abandonna de nouveau à l'inconscience.

Niki berça légèrement son précieux fardeau en fredonnant une chanson que lui avait appris sa mère.

 _Quand ta vie est pleine de galères_

 _Quand tu n'as plus un seul repère_

 _Quand tu ne sais contrer les problèmes_

 _Quand tu es submergé par tant de peines_

 _Lève les yeux et regarde les étoiles_

 _Leur lumière ôtera ton triste voile_

 _Elles brillent avec tant de douceur_

 _Détentrices du vrai bonheur_

 _Quand tes larmes ne veulent tarir_

 _Quand tu n'as plus le cœur à rire_

 _Quand le malheur se dresse à l'infini_

 _Quand tu ne supportes plus la vie_

 _Lève les yeux et regarde les étoiles_

 _Car c'est prêt d'elles qu'est ton idéal_

 _Laisse-les t'envahir de leur chaleur_

 _Et te confirmer toute ta valeur_

Niki déposa un baiser sur le front de son ange sous le regard bienveillant du husky.

– Mouais, tu as raison, grand temps que j'arrête mes conneries.

Elle tituba vers le garde-manger avant de plonger sa tête dans un sceau de neige à moitié fondue. Estimant que c'était suffisant pour avoir à nouveau les idées claires, Niki se redressa de toute sa hauteur en secouant sa longue chevelure noire dans un geste des plus sensuels sous le regard intrigué de deux yeux émeraude.

* * *

 **Notes**

1 Appellation suisse pour n'importe quelle eau-de-vie.

* * *

 **A dans quelques jours, merci pour vos retours.**


	3. XI-XV

**Bonjour tout le monde,  
Voici la suite, merci pour ceux et celles qui me suivent, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Review et MP bienvenus (réponse garantie). Une excellente journée à tous.**

* * *

 **XI**

Il était près de minuit lorsque Niki termina les soins. La peau réchauffée s'était soulevée à maints endroits, laissant apparaître des crevasses et des cloques dont certaines saignaient.

Mille et une émotions s'entrechoquèrent en son fort-intérieur, dont certaines qu'elle croyait à jamais disparues, alors qu'elle admirait plus longuement la beauté nue de la jeune femme, après s'être attardée sur chaque parcelle du corps meurtri.

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Légèrement honteuse, elle recouvrit rapidement sa patiente d'une couverture.

\- Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur toi, je donnerais tout pour prendre ta place mon ange.

Le lendemain serait un cap très difficile à passer et Niki maudissait intérieurement les dirigeants de la corporation des guides de montagne qui avaient décrété qu'on ne lui renouvellerait pas le droit de posséder des ampoules de morphine, sous prétexte qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'utilité qu'on pourrait en faire dans les alpes.

Assurément ils n'avaient pas songé à une tempête de plusieurs jours en pleine période de vacances, et encore moins qu'une jeune femme souffrant de graves gelures se retrouverait coincée à 3'335 mètres d'altitude à la charge d'une ancienne guide montagne de haut niveau qui savait à peine prendre soin d'elle-même et de sa chienne.

Son regard se perdit vers le néant. C'était une journée idyllique, le soleil brillait de mille feux au-dessus de la lande immaculée, alors que les caravelles laissaient une traînée blanche dans le ciel sans nuage.

Enfin le jour était venu, une ascension que Jo lui avait promis depuis toute petite, son rêve devenait réalité. Mais sous la chaleureuse voix de la sirène, une corniche de neige céda et ils furent aspirés vers les entrailles de la belle. Un nouvel accès de colère menaça de la submerger, alors qu'elle ravalait ses pénibles souvenirs.

– Peut-être qu'il reste une fiole ou deux dans mon équipement de trekking. Je redescends dans le bivouac Vodka. En attendant tu veilles sur elle, c'est très important, si je devais la perdre elle aussi, je n'y survivrais pas, tu comprends.

Le regard doux du chien-loup semblait vouloir lui répondre ce qu'elle-même se refusa d'admettre, ce n'était qu'un fantasme, juste un fantasme qui passerait une fois que son ange reviendrait à elle.

* * *

 **XII**

Toute sa vie tenait dans ces deux malheureux sacs avec lesquels elle était rentrée du Népal. Niki avait tant espéré que ce vide qui lui déchirait l'âme serait enfin comblé, du moins en partie, là-bas au sommet de l'Everest. Pourtant c'était exactement le contraire qui s'était produit.

Alors que ses compagnons de cordée se réjouissaient d'avoir vaincu le toit du monde, elle était restée à part, certes submergée par la beauté de l'endroit, mais également anéantie intérieurement comme jamais. Elle venait de tenir sa promesse après près de dix ans de lutte pour y parvenir, mais avec ça, le vide de sa propre existence la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se serait laissé mourir là, sans l'insistance des autres alpinistes.

Une fois les dernières formalités de l'expédition terminées, Niki s'était arrêté quelques jours à Lukla pour une retraite. Elle y rencontra son idole de toujours, à qui elle devait notamment son prénom, qui lui conseilla de rentrer en Suisse.

– Ne doute pas d'elle Niki, même lorsqu'on ne la comprend pas, elle sait toujours ce qui fera le bonheur de ses enfants. Crois moi, le moment venu, elle prendra soin de toi exactement comme elle l'a fait pour moi.

Ces phrases prononcée par une femme que la montagne avait en apparence privée de son rêve, était restées gravées dans son cœur.1

Elle finit par mettre la main sur la trousse de secours qui n'avait pas servie depuis plus de trois ans. Elle contenait effectivement trois doses de morphine, mais la date de péremption était devenue illisible. Il faudrait se contenter de ça, mais la gardienne ne comptait y avoir recours que dans l'absolue nécessité.

En voulant regagner le refuge, elle se souvint de l'étrange objet que Vodka avait ramassé sur les lieux de l'accident, et qui devait encore se trouver au fond du traîneau. Bien qu'en cuir, ce n'était pas un portefeuille, ni un agenda, plutôt un journal comme les filles de sa classe jadis en possédaient. Une serrure maintenait le livre solidement fermé.

– Étrange qu'une jeune femme de son âge trimballe ce genre d'objet.

Cette découverte piqua sa curiosité, mais avant de chercher à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir et peut-être y découvrir la mystérieuse identité de la blonde, il fallait s'assurer qu'elle reprenne un peu de liquide en elle.

Niki rangea rapidement ses souvenirs népalais, avant de remonter quatre à quatre l'escalier taillé dans la roche, vers celle qui occupait désormais toutes ses pensées.

* * *

 **XIII**

Lorsque la douleur s'était réveillée, bien des souvenirs déplaisants étaient remontés à la surface de son âme.

– Arrêtez de rêvasser, si vous continuez ainsi, vous ne ferez jamais rien de votre vie !

Le pire étant que sœur Mary-Yvette avait eu raison, elle n'avait rien fait. Juste quelques petits boulots qu'elle devait souvent abandonner, car les patrons étaient des lourdauds juste intéressés par son physique.

Au début ça l'avait amusée, un pied-de-nez à tous ceux qui lui avait dit dans son enfance qu'elle était trop rondelette et carrément moche, mais ensuite ça l'avait définitivement persuadée que personne ne saurait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, jamais.

Finalement, hormis ce petit brin de tristesse de n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de donner quoi que ce soit, à personne, son cercueil de glace avait signifié la délivrance.

– Tu n'as pas entendu le prof, tu es comme la fille du roi Priam, personne ne te croira, et une nouvelle fois les coups s'étaient fait sentir, alors que les autres enfants riaient autour.

Une violente douleur remonta sa jambe, elle voulu hurler, mais le son ne passa pas ses lèvres. Elle voulait bouger, mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. La seule chose qu'elle crut reconnaître était une touffe de poils le long de son avant bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas la caresser.

– En plus d'être dissipée, voilà que maintenant vous êtes une menteuse, en guise de punition je vous confisque ceci, on n'a pas idée à votre âge de trimballer cette chose immonde partout où vous allez, c'est ridicule !

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, son confident de toujours, Saphir son petit chien-loup que les pompiers du Téléthon lui avait offert pour son septième anniversaire. C'était là, l'unique cadeau qu'on lui avait jamais fait en dehors des vêtements et des chaussures que les sœurs récupéraient à Noël.

Elle avait soudain l'impression qu'un millier de poignards la traversaient de part en part. La douleur s'insinuait maintenant que le froid avait disparu. Son corps se mettait à réagir violemment, et malgré toute sa volonté, elle n'avait pas pu contrer les convulsions.

Son esprit appela la mort de toutes ces forces, mais en guise de réponse, une voix merveilleuse se glissa dans son oreille. Elle devait être arrivée aux portes du paradis, dans quelques instants, son calvaire toucherait enfin à sa fin.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit, ces yeux qui l'avait consolée, qui l'avait aidée à tenir toute au long de son existence, qui l'avait comprise mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. Malgré son imagination débordante, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer revoir ces yeux, non sur une banale peluche, mais sur le visage d'une grande et magnifique jeune femme. Après tout ce temps Saphir lui revenait.

* * *

 **XIV**

Bien des questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et toutes étaient liées de près ou de loin à la ravissante blonde qui occupait son lit. Niki n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle n'avait pas rêvé, lorsqu'elle avait traité les blessures et fait avaler une nouvelle fois du thé chaud à la jeune femme, celle-ci lui avait murmuré quelque chose.

Plusieurs en réalité, même si c'était totalement incohérent, juste à l' instant où ses paupières s'étaient levées pour la fixer de deux yeux aussi verts que la mer de Corse, où elle s'était perfectionnée en escalade. Kalliste l'appelaient les grecs, premiers explorateurs de l'île. Oui elle était belle, tellement belle, alors que son propre regard plongea sans retenue dans le sien.

La douleur devait être maintenant insoutenable, et pourtant Niki aurait juré avoir aperçu un sourire sur les lèvres dont le contour était encore légèrement bleuté :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Saphir.

Ses yeux lui avaient valu nombres de surnoms, car avec ses cheveux charbon, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. En réalité ils intimidaient la plupart des gens, car on ne pouvait pas y échapper, en sa présence, on ne voyait qu'eux. A l'école on l'avait appelé myosotis, ce qui lui avait semblé totalement absurde, car elle n'avait rien d'une fleur. Puis son coté sportif, voir militaire lui valut des références aux casques bleus de l'ONU, sans oublier son manque de civilité qui soutenait qu'elle n'avait pas de sang bleu.

Dans le milieu alpin, elle était le cordon bleu et Mamouchka lui lançait souvent avec affection : « Yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux », ce qui lui semblait totalement ridicule, mais par amour de la vieille dame, elle s'en amusait. Mais jamais on ne l'avait assimilé à une pierre précieuse et cela la troublait profondément.

Niki regagna son fauteuil, munie de son couteau Suisse et de l'étrange livre qui allait, espérait-elle, lui donner quelques réponses au sujet de sa mystérieuse patiente. Vodka, toujours allongée près du corps de la belle blonde, la regarda faire en baillant.

– Oui, je sais, je suis loin d'être MacGyver, qu'est-ce que tu veux, moi mon truc c'est le piolet.

Malgré tout, elle parvint à briser le cadenas sans endommager la reliure du journal.

L'écriture qu'elle y découvrit correspondait à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de sa jeune patiente, fine et soignée, mais sans fioriture, de la fragilité, mais aussi une assurance qui témoignait d'une réelle passion et de talents littéraires.

 _Je suis fille de personne tout en étant fille de roi_

 _Tout le monde m'envie d'être l'élue d'Apollon_

 _Ma beauté les égare et ils rient de mes prédictions_

 _Ne faisant d'une vierge qu'une vulgaire fille de joie_

 _Avec le temps, les dieux et les hommes m'ont oubliée_

 _Pythie rejetée, en proie aux bras belliqueux d'Athéna_

 _Ma plume est la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts au combat_

 _Mon espoir : que le monde connaisse une meilleure destinée_

 _Existe-t-il quelqu'un de courageux pour me croire_

 _Et qu'au final, foi et amour triomphent du cheval infâme_

 _Que je n'aie vécu en vain et que perdure mon histoire_

 _Je suis fille de personne tout en étant fille de roi_

 _Tartare et Élysées se sont unis pour rejeter mon âme_

 _Moi, Cassandre, orpheline et prophétesse de Troie_

Tout en passant sa main sur le cuir du journal dont elle venait de lire le préambule, Niki murmura le prénom avec dévotion :

– Cassandre… Cassandre…

* * *

 **XV**

La gardienne passa la nuit à lire ses écrits, tout en éprouvant une certaine culpabilité de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie privée de sa jeune protégée. Le journal n'avait rien d'ordinaire, il contenait à la fois des passages intimes sur le quotidien de son auteur, de nombreux poèmes, ainsi que des histoires courtes relatant son amour pour la mythologie grecque.

Niki fut surprise que quelqu'un ayant grandi dans un orphelinat, où elle y avait été souvent traitée en bouc émissaire, puisse avoir un style aussi frais et rempli d'humour.

L'un des récits la fit rire aux éclats. L'histoire parlait du fils de Cupidon qui pour s'amuser, profitant que son père soit occupé auprès de Psyché, lui substitua son arc et ses flèches. La description du monde en proie aux élans d'amour les plus improbables était tout simplement sublime, et il fallut toute la ruse et la détermination des deux héroïnes pour remettre les choses à leur place.

Voir même trop à leur place, se surprit à penser Niki, sans oublier que quelque chose lui apparaissait étrangement familier dans cette manière de remettre la mythologie au goût du jour, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, car une nouvelle crise de douleurs mettait son auteur à mal.

– Cassandre, je suis là, fais-moi confiance, ça va aller.

Le visage se déforma sous la douleur, mais la jeune femme préféra se mordre la lèvre juste au sang plutôt que de laisser échapper le cri qui remontait le long de sa gorge.

– Je vais te donner un peu de morphine, mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup, et comme c'est partie, la tempête va encore durée quelques jours, on va être obligée de rationner.

Les yeux verts vinrent une nouvelle fois à sa rencontre pour lui signifier qu'elle avait confiance et Niki lui injecta l'antidouleur.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Cassandre se sente mieux, aussi émit-elle le désir de s'asseoir. Niki lui plaça quelques coussins dans le dos et l'aida pour éviter qu'elle n'ait à trop s'appuyer sur ses mains dont la couleur l'inquiétait toujours autant.

– Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger… je veux dire vous…j'ai faim ?

Le regard qui accompagna cette voix mélodieuse, rempli de confusion, de craintes, d'attentes, mais aussi d'espoir, toucha la gardienne dans son moi le plus profond.

L'intensité du moment était telle que Niki ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Tellement soulagée que sa patiente soit enfin pleinement réveillée, elle ne put se retenir et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Cassandre.

– Pardon, je ne sais ce qui m'a pris, c'est juste le trop plein d'émotions j'imagine, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre... Il y a un restant de soupe et de pâtes, ou juste du pain et du fromage, dis-moi simplement ce qui te ferait plaisir.

Le « tu » s'imposa naturellement entre elles, et quelques instants plus tard, Cassandre mangeait un peu de tout avec appétit, ce qui fit sourire la gardienne, qui dut lui signifier gentiment de ne pas surcharger son organisme pas encore totalement réveillé.

Elles ne parlèrent que par bribes de phrases, mais avec beaucoup de regards. Une nouvelle journée allait commencer, mais pour l'heure il convenait de dormir encore quelques heures. Pour la troisième nuit consécutive, Niki s'allongea aux cotés de Cassandre, mais la savoir réveillée ne l'aida pas à trouver le sommeil, alors que du coté de la jeune blonde, on se posait également beaucoup de questions au sujet de sa mystérieuse héroïne aux yeux bleus.

* * *

 **Notes**

1 Nicole Niquille, première suissesse guide de montagne, a été rendue tétraplégique par un caillou à peine plus grand qu'une noix qui la frappa à la tête lors d'une simple balade dans sa Gruyère natale. Battante hors pair, elle retrouva la motricité de ses bras et fonda un centre hospitalier pour les déshérités à Lukla au Népal. Je recommande à tous les amoureux de la montagne son livre retraçant sa vie « Et soudain une montagne dans le ciel » parut aux éditions Favre.

* * *

 **A tout bientôt ;)**


	4. XVI-XX

**Bonjour tout le monde,  
Un tout grand MERCI à LOO pour avoir posté le premier commentaire, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs. Je vous souhaite un magnifique week-end.**

* * *

 **XVI**

Cassandre se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme pour retenir le bref et irréel baiser que lui avait donné la gardienne des lieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang, j'aurais dû la repousser, alors que là…

Elle s'interdisait de trop analyser sa propre réaction dans un instant de pure émotion, tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vécu. Oui, elle avait été surprise, mais maintenant, si elle était pleinement honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : recommencer.

Pour se changer les idées, elle regarda le plafond. Dehors les vents se déchaînaient, parfois jusqu'à entrer dans la cheminée et y faire virevolter les braises. Même si le risque d'incendie était minime, étant donné que le sol et l'âtre était fait de pierres, elle observa le husky qui restait en alerte à chaque fois que cela se produisait.

Autrefois sa peluche bien-aimée, avait le pelage gris, alors que Vodka était couleur crème, mais en dehors de cela, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Saphir. Était-ce un signe du destin, ce retour vers le passé pour s'ouvrir sur un avenir plus enrichissant et palpitant ? La jeune blonde en avait l'intime conviction.

Les boiseries grinçaient, comme si elles voguaient sur un bateau, et sur le toit la glace se brisait, un peu comme le faisait les icebergs dans la mer du nord. Étrangement cela ne l'inquiétait pas, car le refuge n'avait rien du Titanic, au contraire, il lui semblait un havre de paix que rien ne viendrait perturber, du moins pour les quelques jours à venir encore.

– Je vais te prêter un bas de training et une chemise, tu t'y sentiras mieux.

Niki avait bandé ses pieds et ses mains, avant de lui passer les vêtements avec beaucoup de douceur autour du corps, mais éludant habilement ses questions sur la gravité de ses blessures. Son sauveteur n'était pas très loquace, alors elle n'avait pas insisté, jugeant que ça pouvait attendre quelques heures de plus.

L'inquiétude sur le visage de son hôtesse qui l'avait nourri à la main comme un oisillon, était l'unique chose qu'elle redoutait réellement, car en cet instant, savoir si oui ou non elle risquait encore quelque chose n'avait guère d'importance, elle était en vie, c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'elle avait osé espérer, là-bas dans la montagne.

Combien d'heures sans dormir avait-elle bien pu veiller sur elle ? Cassandre observa la grande silhouette, dont la respiration était enfin plus lente, et dont les longs cheveux noirs reposaient sur son épaule. « Ce qu'elle est belle », ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, en tentant de lui faire un peu plus de place dans le lit, mais peu de temps après Niki s'était recollée contre elle. Cette proximité lui donna l'impression d'être en parfaite sécurité, assurée que la grande brune aux yeux saphir ne laisserait jamais rien de mal lui arriver.

* * *

 **XVII**

– Ça pour une surprise, Cassy ! Je te croyais à l'étranger ?

Cette voix l'interpellant à la sortie du supermarché lui était familière.

– Françoise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

Les deux copines d'enfance s'embrassèrent chaleureusement avant de se diriger vers un tea-room de la vieille ville de Berne.

Même si elles n'avaient jamais été les meilleures amies du monde, ayant rejoins les enfants de l'orphelinat la même année, elles avaient maintenu le contact.

Françoise avait eu la chance d'être adoptée, malgré son âge avancée, par une riche famille fribourgeoise. La veille de ses huit ans, elle avait définitivement quitté l'orphelinat et la jeune blonde s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvée toute seule.

Depuis la vie de Cassandre n'avait été que railleries et solitude, sauf pour les quelques week-end par an où elle avait été invitée dans ce splendide manoir bordant les rives de la Sarine.

Elles y avaient refait le monde, connu leurs premiers amour et organisé de nombreuses fêtes qui se terminaient généralement en bains de minuit mêlés à de franches rigolades.

– Tu te souviens de la fois où le petit vieux a prévenu les flics parce qu'on faisait trop de bruit ?

Oh que oui, Cassandre ne s'en souvenait que trop bien, c'était le fameux week-end où sœur Mary-Yvette lui avait définitivement interdit de découcher le week-end, sans oublier les sales besognes qu'elle lui avait imposé trois mois durant.

Puis Françoise avait rencontré Dylan qui allait devenir son mari, et leurs entrevues se firent de plus en plus rares.

– Et toi Cassy, toujours pas de prince charmant à l'horizon ?

– Pas depuis Andy, non.

Cette simple question la replongea un an en arrière, où elle avait pris la décision de quitter la Suisse, après ses échecs sentimentaux à répétition.

Mais le ciel, la mer et les îles grecques ne l'avaient pas guéri de ce vide au fond du cœur. Aussi, après avoir visité tous les haut-lieux de l'Histoire et de la mythologie qui la captivait, Cassandre, en manque de moyens financiers, fut contrainte de rentrer au pays.

A partir du premier janvier son rêve de toujours, allait devenir réalité, puisqu'une petite librairie de la capitale lui avait offert un emploi.

– Bien, à part ça, tu as quelque chose de prévu pendant les fêtes ?

Évidemment que non, aussi fut elle invitée à passer la semaine précédant Noël à Grindelwald.

– Mon Dieu, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas remis les lattes !

Mais Françoise avec sa ténacité habituelle l'avait aisément convaincue.

En effet, Cassandre retrouva rapidement ses sensations sur ces pistes de rêve, alors que le soleil dorait la montagne avec bienveillance. Un petit crochet dans la poudreuse,… puis… plus rien… ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient là, alors qu'elle se réveillait.

Elle n'était pas venu skier seule, mais pourquoi Françoise et Dylan n'avaient-ils pas envoyé une patrouille des glaciers à son secours ?

Ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit, apportant avec eux plus de questions que de réponses, sans oublier le mal de crâne qui la fit replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **XVIII**

Niki avait pratiquement fait le tour de l'horloge, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. En ouvrant les yeux, un regard souriant et rempli de tendresse l'accueillit.

– Bonjour, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'ai hum un petit problème…

Devant l'air plus qu'embarrassé de la jeune blonde, la gardienne éclata de rire.

– T'en fais pas, j'en ai connu d'autres, je vais t'aider.

Réalisant soudain le double-sens de sa phrase, elle tenta maladroitement de se rattraper.

– Euh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste qu'en montagne on doit être prête à tout.

La rougeur qui enflamma ses joues fit rire Cassandre à son tour. Ça ne m'a pas gêné, au contraire même, songea-t-elle.

– Tu as eu peur pour moi et je t'en remercie, mais là ma vessie est sur le point d'exploser.

Niki s'extirpa des draps pour enfiler son pull polaire, son pantalon de ski et ses boots.

– A toi de choisir, on sort ou je te passe le pot-de-chambre ?

Cassandre ne s'attendait nullement à devoir faire un tel choix, même si c'était évident, en y réfléchissant, qu'une cabane alpine n'abritait pas de lieux d'aisance en son intérieur. Puis elle réalisa également que durant les trois jours où elle avait été inconsciente, la grande noiraude l'avait non seulement sauvée, soignée et réchauffée, mais qu'elle s'était également occupée de sa toilette.

Cassandre s'attarda sur les grandes mains, les imaginant parcourant chaque parcelle de peau de son corps.

– Et dire que j'en ai aucun souvenir.

– T'en fais pas, ça va revenir, une amnésie après ce genre de traumatisme est fréquente, faut laisser du temps à ton corps et à système nerveux de reprendre le dessus.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle venait de livrer sa pensée à voix haute ?

Cassandre choisit le pot-de-chambre, espérant que les battements de cœur qui tambourinaient dans sa poitrine se calmeraient le temps que Niki aille le chercher.

Niki récupéra l'étrange objet en céramique en tremblant. « Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est ta patiente bordel, d'ici quelques jours un hélicoptère viendra la chercher et vous reprendrez toutes les deux vos vies d'avant. »

A cette pensée, son âme se déchira, mais il fallait être réaliste, même s'il existait une infime chance entre elles, il valait mieux que la belle blonde s'en aille, car avec le temps elle lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Le masque à nouveau à sa place, elle se redirigea vers le lit pour aider la femme, qui faisait vibrer chaque recoin de son être, à se soulager.

La douleur s'amplifia avec chaque mouvement, mais Niki la tenait fermement dans ses bras, afin que ça soit le moins douloureux possible. Une fois rhabillée, elle la reposa délicatement dans le lit. Leurs souffles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, aussi Cassandre en profita pour goûter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres qui la fascinaient.

Malgré ses résolutions prises quelques minutes plus tôt, Niki y succomba et lui rendit son baiser qui se faisait plus insistant. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, afin de laisser leurs langues entamer un ballet effréné. Cassandre passa sa main blessée derrière la nuque de Niki pour l'attirer encore plus vers elle, mais ceci lui arracha un cri de douleur qu'elle tenta d'étouffer dans leur baiser, alors que des larmes inondaient ses yeux.

Ceci déboussola complètement la gardienne. Niki prit ses jambes à son cou, sortit par la fenêtre et se faufila à travers le tunnel creusé dans la neige vers l'extérieur.

* * *

 **XIX**

Cassandre resta assise dans le lit, totalement hébétée par la réaction inattendue et violente de la part de celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis son réveil.

– Qu'ai-je dit ou fait ? Ma parole, c'est quand même elle qui a commencé à ce que je sache !

Le husky, ressentant son désarroi, vint se coucher à ses pieds. Était-ce un signe ? Cassandre l'interpréta comme tel et se mit à retirer les bandages placés autours de ses membres inférieurs avec beaucoup de peine, mais avec détermination, elle devait savoir. Vodka, comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, avec une étonnante prudence, l'aida à s'en débarrasser.

– Oh mon Dieu, ça a dû être horrible pour elle de prendre une telle décision.

Sa réaction devant ses pieds mutilés l'a surpris, car à aucun instant elle en voulut à Niki, au contraire, elle s'inquiétait que ceci soit la cause de son départ.

– Pourvu qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop du refuge, je n'aurais jamais la force d'aller la chercher là-dehors.

En observant plus longuement ses pieds, désormais plus rouges que violacés, l'angoisse finit par la gagner. Qu'en était-il de ses mains, avait-elle également dû lui amputer quelques doigts ?

Cette simple pensée la terrifia, car ses mains étaient son outil de travail. Elles lui servaient de prolongement de son cœur pour mettre sur papier tout ce qui la travaillait émotionnellement. Sans oublier sa fantaisie débordante, qui y trouvait un semblant de vie, après avoir tant été brimée par le peu de gens à qui elle avait donné à lire ses histoires.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, il est resté là-bas sous des tonnes de neige !

Ce souvenir, l'a frappant de plein fouet, lui arracha une nouvelle crise de larmes. Après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par se ressaisir, et à l'aide de ses dents dégagea lentement ses mains de leurs entraves. Sa main droite était intacte, du moins presque : les gelures étaient encore bien visibles, mais la chair semblait s'en remettre gentiment. Le soulagement fut grand, aussi eut elle moins d'appréhension en retirant les bandages de son autre main.

Il ne fallait pas être un expert en médecine pour comprendre que la main avec laquelle elle avait tenté d'attirer davantage la grande femme dans la passion de leur baiser était dans un état inquiétant. La paume était déchiquetée, comme si elle avait tenté de se rattraper au rocher dans sa chute, et les extrémités des doigts étaient bleu foncé. Le pouce réagissait, ainsi que l'index et le majeur, même si ceci la fit atrocement souffrir. Le petit doigt en revanche était tellement gonflé qu'il collait à l'annulaire dont les phalanges noires saignaient à leurs articulations. Nul doute, le doigt était mort, pire son infection risquait de se propager à toute la main si l'on n'agissait pas immédiatement.

Une fois remise de sa macabre découverte, Cassandre tendit sa main plus au moins valide vers la petite table de nuit pour y saisir un calepin et un stylo. Elle réfléchie un instant et puis griffonna quelques mots.

– Retrouve-là mon chien et fais-là revenir s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'elle… et elle de moi…

* * *

 **XX**

Le blizzard frappait sans relâche son visage et le froid lui donnait l'impression que ses joues étaient en feu. Pourtant elle continuait à affronter la tempête avec rage.

– Vas-tu t'en prendre à toutes les personnes que j'ai le malheur d'aimer ? Il t'appelait sa vierge, sa fiancée, sa sirène même, mais tu n'es qu'une sorcière avide de sang et de souffrances. S'il te faut une vie, alors prends la mienne, comme tu aurais dû le faire il y a des cela treize longues années, mais par tous les saints, laisse-la vivre !

Comme à son habitude, la montagne restait muette, mais une rafale de vent la projeta dans la neige. Niki jura et l'insulta de plus belle, réalisant nullement que le refuge avait définitivement disparu de son champs de vision.

Elle erra ainsi plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'une énième chute lui ôte définitivement l'envie de se relever.

– Cassandre, ma si douce et belle Cassandre, que n'aurais-je donné pour avoir le droit de te chérir… de te toucher… simplement de t'aimer… mais tu te souviendras de moi que comme étant celle qui t'a mutilée…

– Il y a trop de touriste en été, on ira au devant de ma fiancée l'hiver prochain. Veux-tu bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur pour l'occasion ?

Toute aussi excitée que lui, elle avait sourit. Enfin Jo allait l'emmener vers son premier quatre mille. Jamais la Jungfrau n'avait été autant en beauté que ce dimanche-là, frère et sœur gravir sa longue traîne plus inséparables que jamais… puis la corniche de glace s'était brisée… Elle avait tout tenté pour remonter Jo, alors que la corde lui entaillait les mains jusqu'au sang.

– Personne n'aurait pu nous hisser tous les deux et tu le sais. Il faut que tu vives sœurette,… pour moi,… pour maman,… pour Cassandre.

La voix de son frère résonna encore, et encore dans sa tête, alors que sa vie défilait devant ses yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse :

– Il faut que tu vives !

* * *

 **La suite mercredi, à bientôt.**


	5. XXI-XXV

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite attendue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Loo: Merci pour tes reviews. Ce n'est pas ma 1ère fiction, mais c'est la 1ère que je juge digne d'être publiée ici. Je travaille déjà sur un autre pojet également. Alors on verra ce qui sera publié ou non, l'important c'est que mes histoires publiées seront terminées par respect pour mes lecteurs.**

* * *

 **XXI**

Quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé passa sur son visage. Niki ouvrit les yeux et reconnut sa chienne qui la léchait et lui bavait dessus.

– Vodka, arrête ça tout de suite, cria-t-elle en se hissant sur les genoux avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Attaché sur le dos de son compagnon, elle découvrit un petit sac contenant une couverture de survie, un thermos de thé chaud et une missive lui étant adressée. Cassandre s'était levée seule pour lui préparer ceci, malgré la souffrance que cela avait forcément dû engendrer.

– J'ai vraiment dû lui faire très peur.

– Wouf, confirma le chien-loup d'un regard dans lequel sa maîtresse pu déceler inquiétude et léger reproche.

Niki s'enroula dans la couverture, puis s'empressa de déplier la feuille de papier, que le vent et la neige, unissant leurs forces, tentèrent vainement de lui arracher des mains.

 _Je me baladais tranquillement sur tes blanches cimes_

 _Ignorant que cela serait jugé comme le pire des crimes_

 _J'ai vu une lueur étrange au sommet du Mont_

 _Je me suis approché et j'ai vu ce curieux pont_

 _Frontière entre la petite terre et l'infini des cieux_

 _Moi simple mortelle, j'ai pénétré l'antre des dieux_

 _Devant moi apparut l'Éden, le Jardin des Hespérides_

 _J'eus peur, mais m'approchai lentement d'un pas timide_

 _Alors retentit le tonnerre et Zeus lança sa foudre_

 _Les vents me lancèrent des énigmes impossibles à résoudre_

 _Mon regard suppliait vainement l'aide des divinités_

 _Personne, ni Hermès, Apollon, Ares ou la grande Athénée_

 _Je n'avais pas le courage et la volonté de Persée_

 _Aucun fil d'Ariane pour me sortir de ce guêpier_

 _Je ne connaissais pas l'art de la ruse comme Ulysse_

 _Ni la force d'Hercule, de Jason et son couteau suisse_

 _Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai d'Achille que son talon_

 _Et je ne possède pas de pouvoir comme Agamemnon_

 _Je ne suis qu'une froussarde qui n'a rien de ces héros_

 _Voilà, que je demandais pitié comme le dernier des zéros_

 _Hadès dit encore: « Je t'en prie mon frère, finissons-en »_

 _« Dépêche-toi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire », ajouta Poséidon_

 _Puis, tu t'es levée avec grâce et douceur pour me réveiller_

 _Toi, ma si belle Aphrodite, comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer_

* * *

 **XXII**

Les touristes qui faisaient les boutique dans la plaine, coincés par le mauvais temps, s'imaginaient-ils en regardant le voile opaque qui englobait les trois grands, qu'une jeune alpiniste y suivait un chien-loup en courant dans la neige comme s'il s'agissait là, de sable blanc d'une plage paradisiaque de Grèce ?

Ça faisait une heure que Vodka était sortie à la recherche de sa maîtresse, et Cassandre commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. L'absence de la guide de montagne la faisait plus souffrir que ses blessures qui s'étaient une nouvelle fois réveillées avec force. C'était étrange de se dire qu'on ne pouvait déjà plus imaginer la vie sans la présence d'une personne qu'on ne connaissait pas trois jours plus tôt. Sans doute était-ce ceci qu'on appelait « coup de foudre ».

Cette pensée, mêlée aux images qu'elle gardait de la tempête de glace qui faisait rage dehors, lui apparut fortement ironique, et malgré ses douleurs et son inquiétude, elle ne put réprimer un sourire sincère.

Un bruit sourd l'arracha soudain à ses pensées. Elle entendit la fenêtre se fracasser sous le poids conséquent d'un objet, ou plutôt d'une personne qui s'écrasait lourdement sur le sol de l'antichambre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Niki apparut sur le seuil de la porte enveloppée dans une couverture blanche, alors que son visage était rouge pivoine dû au froid et à l'effort, sans oublier ses cheveux qui étaient en proie à la neige et aux glaçons.

– Ma parole, on dirait le Yéti ! ne put s'empêcher de lancer en riant Cassandre.

– Ouais, et ben le Yéti il n'a pas eut son petit déjeuner, alors prends garde, retentit la réponse tout aussi enjouée.

La couverture tomba à ses pieds, alors qu'elle s'approchait tel un félin vers le lit ou se trouvait toujours la blonde. D'un regard espiègle elle fit monter la tension qui planait déjà dans la pièce, avant de poser un genou à terre et de poser ses mains gelées sur les joues brûlantes de Cassandre pour l'embrasser de toutes les passions de son âme.

Le feu qui les consumait toutes deux était si intense qu'elles durent se faire violence pour ne pas aggraver une nouvelle fois les blessures de Cassandre. Ceci dit, d'être limitées dans leurs attouchements, et de ne pouvoir se servir que de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues pour s'exprimer accroissait de manière exponentielle leur plaisir.

L'intensité croissante qu'elle ressentit entre ses reins, obligea Niki à se rattraper aux boiseries du lit pour ne pas tomber.

– Waouh, on m'avait dit en Inde qu'on pouvait atteindre l'orgasme d'un simple baiser, mais…

Cette réflexion inattendue provoqua en Cassandre une sensation de bonheur intense. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle se contenta de faire une place à ses cotés, afin que Niki se réchauffe contre son corps.

* * *

 **XXIII**

– Jamais personne ne m'avait écrit de poème, c'est bien trop beau. Mais dis-moi, je croyais qu'Aphrodite était genre blonde bimbo, portant des vêtements extravagants, quand elle en porte, dans un décor rose bonbon ?

Cassandre étouffa son rire dans le creux de l'épaule de la grande brune avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

– Peut-être pour les anciens, mais pour moi elle est grande, athlétique, ténébreuse, incroyablement belle, et elle a un regard azur pour lequel je serais prête à me damner.

– Je t'aime.

Cet aveu, simple et sincère, avait passé les lèvres de Niki sans crier gare. Quand avait-elle d'ailleurs utilisé ces mots la dernière fois ? A Jo, ça ne se faisait pas, même si tout deux le savait. Le savait-il ? A sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite fille, puis avec la mort de son frère aîné, il avait été trop tard pour cela. Ne restait que Mamouchka, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Mamouchka ?

– Alors comme ça, tu es auteur ?

Cassandre secoua négativement la tête :

– Non, ce n'est pas assez bon ce que j'écris, c'est juste pour moi et quelques connaissances qui s'efforcent de lire mes mails de nouvelles.

Visiblement la belle blonde avait une aussi mauvaise image d'elle-même que ce qu'elle avait pour soi. Des larmes vinrent inonder les yeux opales, alarmant la gardienne.

– Mon Dieu, tu as mal, je vais te chercher quelque chose.

– Non ce n'est pas ça, sanglota Cassandre, se blottissant comme une enfant dans les bras puissants de la guide.

Niki déposa plusieurs baisers sur son front en la berçant avec beaucoup de douceur. Puis elle comprit enfin le désarroi de la jeune femme, elle fit signe à sa chienne et l'envoya chercher le journal.

– Mon amour, ne pleure pas, il n'est pas perdu, Vodka la retrouvé dans la neige, en même temps que toi.

Cassandre leva les yeux rougis, contemplant incrédule son bien le plus précieux. Elle tendit sa main valide vers l'étui en cuir, avant de plonger son visage dans le doux pelage du husky.

– Plus fort qu'un Cerbère ma belle, à la différence que toi, c'est mon paradis que tu gardes.

Devant le froncement de sourcil de Niki, Cassandre songea avoir dit une bêtise, mais visiblement ce n'était pas elle qui avait provoqué cette réaction sur le visage de sa bien-aimée.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Niki se leva sans répondre pour tenter une nouvelle fois de faire fonctionner la radio. Frustrée, elle pesta contre la densité de la tempête qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'atténuer, même pour un court laps de temps, de quoi permettre une brève communication radio.

– Penses-tu être assez bien pour te placer près du poste radio quelques temps ? Je vais essayer de rediriger l'antenne pour tenter de capter la station.

Niki voulait-elle soudain se débarrasser d'elle ? Une crainte déraisonné s'empara soudain de Cassandre, se levant malgré tout pour se diriger péniblement vers le poste de radio.

– Attends, je vais t'aider voyons… Que ce passe-t-il, pourquoi tu trembles ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour y voir, comme dans le reflet d'un miroir, leurs propres craintes.

– Hé, je n'ai jamais dit ces mots, à personne, mais pour toi je veux bien les redire et les redire encore, je t'aime, et aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, je serais à tes cotés,… et même au-delà…

La grande femme se pencha pour ravir une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Cassandre d'une tendresse qu'elle-même ignorait avoir.

* * *

 **XXIV**

On se serait cru à la tombée de la nuit, bien qu'il ne fût que deux heures de l'après-midi. Pourtant un coup d'œil vers le glacier permettait de constater que les rayons de soleil étaient en train de se frayer un chemin à travers les nuages, la tempête perdait en son intensité.

A travers le grésillement de la radio, quelques sons de voix parvenaient maintenant aux oreilles de Cassandre qui tentait de capter la fréquence que Niki lui avait indiquée.

– Oui… ici tante Gabrielle… j'entends mal…

Ce prénom comme surgit d'un autre temps la laissa quelques instants muette.

– … Mamouchka… c'est vous… ?

– Qui êtes vous ?... Où est Niki ?...

Cassandre fit signe au husky d'aller chercher sa maîtresse, qui avait une nouvelle fois grimpé sur le toit pour y renforcer l'antenne radio par une plaque métalliques et quelques bouts de câbles cuivrés.

– Je suis Cassandre, une amie de votre petite nièce.

Instinctivement la vieille dame comprit que la présence d'une seconde personne au refuge cachait un mystère en soi. Elle se leva de son poste pour fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Issue d'une famille de guides et de passionnés de la montagne, elle avait toujours participé à la coordination des secours. Aussi lorsqu'il fut temps de prendre sa retraite, on lui avait laissé son poste de radio, qu'on avait exceptionnellement installé dans sa petite chambre d'un foyer très chic. Tous les natifs de la station la connaissaient sous le nom de « tante Gabrielle ».

Cassandre expliqua rapidement, au milieu des parasites, son accident et comment Niki lui avait sauvé la vie. Il y avait bien eu trois personnes coincées par une coulée de neige à l'arrivée de la tempête, mais les secouristes les avaient rapatriés sains et saufs à l'aide de leur traîneaux.

Hormis cela, personne ne s'était aventuré dans le massif et les demandes de secours s'étaient arrêtées à quelques bras et jambes cassés dues aux plaques de glaces qui recouvraient la chaussée.

L'évidence frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet : Ses amis, Françoise et Dylan n'avaient pas informé la station de sa disparition.

– Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?...

Ses yeux opale se remplirent de larmes, alors que la grande jeune femme entrait dans la pièce. Niki comprit immédiatement que ses suppositions étaient sur le point de se vérifier.

Comment avait-on pu faire autant de mal à une âme aussi pure ? Sa colère ne fut supplantée à ce moment là que par un nouvel élan de tendresse pour la belle blonde.

Elle consola Cassandre dans une puissante étreinte avant d'échanger elle-même quelques mots avec Mamouchka.

* * *

 **XXV**

Cassandre fut prise d'une fièvre brûlante dans la soirée, alors que dehors la tempête avait reconquis son territoire.

– Je ne suis pas tombée toute seule de la falaise, n'est-ce pas ?

La gardienne ne répondit pas, à quoi bon amplifier le choc émotionnel que la jeune femme endurait avec courage.

Elle se contenta de lui poser des compresses froides, tout en changeant les bandages. En voyant la main de Cassandre, Niki fut prise de panique, la gangrène se déclarait.

– Chérie, je sais que c'est sans doute la dernière chose que tu veux entendre, mais il va falloir agir.

Elle passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde qui reposait sur son épaule, alors que ses larmes trop longtemps refoulées coulaient le long de ses joues.

– Dans moins de quarante-huit heures la tempête sera passée…, c'est Mamouchka qui l'a dit..., dans moins de quarante-huit heures tu recevras les meilleurs soins…, dans moins de quarante-huit heures...

Niki finit par prendre sa main nécrosée avec tant de fragilité, qu'il lui semblait que c'était elle-même qui était sur le point de se briser.

– Elle aurait dû ressembler à un caducée1, platine et or bleu…

– Sertis d'un saphir pour me rappeler ton regard posé sur moi.

Cassandre ne cria pas lorsque d'un geste rapide et précis furent sectionnés son auriculaire et son annulaire gauche. Une fois la plaie cautérisée, elle perdit connaissance dans un dernier baiser.

* * *

 **Notes**

1 Sceptre du Dieu Hermès, surmonté de deux ailes, autour duquel s'enroulent deux serpents.

* * *

 **La suite ce week-end, merci d'avance pour vos reviews. Bonne fin de semaine à tous.**


	6. XXVI-XXXI

**Coucou tout le monde,**  
 **L'été est enfin pleinement là, vivement la piscine et les vacances.**  
 **Merci pour votre lecture et pour vos retours.  
Sans plus attendre, voici la suite...**

* * *

 **XXVI**

– Où est Jo, mais tu vas finir par parler ? la secoua par les épaules sa mère.

Niki baissa les yeux et se dégagea pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Pas besoin de mot pour comprendre. La montagne lui avait déjà ravi son mari, et si elle ne l'avait pas suivi dans la tombe, c'était grâce à Jo, qui du haut de ses douze ans avait su la soutenir en lui insufflant sa force.

L'eau était-elle chaude ou au contraire glacée ? Niki n'aurait su le dire. Après tout, quelle importance.

Son frère n'avait pas tremblé en coupant la corde. Il n'avait pas crié en tombant dans le vide, pas même laissé de traces sur le tapis immaculé de cette mer de glace dans laquelle il venait, de se noyer.

Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre ? Rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait apaisé sa mère, alors elle avait choisi de se réfugier dans le silence.

Le miroir vola en éclat, et le mur et la serviette autour de son corps furent tachée de son sang. Comme pour laisser une ultime empreinte de son existence dans la demeure qui l'avait vu naître, là où désormais elle ne serait plus qu'une étrangère.

Ils étaient tous là, dans le salon pour soutenir sa mère, les amis de son père et de son frère, ainsi que d'autres secouristes et guides, sans oublier Mamouchka. Niki plongea dans celui de la vieille femme, y cherchant un quelconque réconfort qui ne vint pas.

– Niki, comment as-tu pu l'abandonner ainsi, mais bon sang, tu vas finir par nous dire où est ton frère ? Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

Il avait fallut dix-sept longues années à Elena pour lever la main sur sa fille, mais à cet instant précis, elle ne put se maîtriser. Niki ne ressenti absolument rien, lorsque la gifle la frappa de plein fouet.

Elle se dirigea tel un robot vers sa chambre pour y ramasser quelques effets personnels, à peine de quoi remplir son sac à dos, avant de longer ce couloir qui s'ouvrait sur l'inconnu : loin de sa famille, loin de ses amis, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici, simplement loin de sa vie.

– Ôte-toi de mon chemin Peter où je ne réponds plus de rien ! hurla-t-elle pour sa première phrase prononcée depuis son retour au village.

Bien qu'amis d'enfance, celui-ci comprit que sur ce coup il n'arriverait pas à la raisonner. Niki tendit sa main emmaillotée vers la poignée…

Étrange, il lui manquait deux doigts. Niki se mit à trembler, car ceci risquait de l'empêcher à jamais de poursuivre le rêve de son frère, puis franchit malgré tout la porte.

* * *

 **XXVII**

Au milieu de la nuit, Cassandre se réveilla dans les bras puissants de la guide. Ses cheveux blonds collaient à son front, quelque chose avait dû les mouiller. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient à grands flots sous les paupières toujours closes de Niki.

– Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée d'être sans faille, plus forte que la montagne elle-même ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver pour que tu te retires ainsi de toute civilisation ?

Elle se redressa en prenant garde de ne pas écraser ce sein ferme et si parfaitement sculpté qui lui servait de coussin. Sa main s'attarda sur ses contours, et malgré le tissu qui l'en séparait, elle ressentit que le mamelon venait de se durcir à son toucher. La jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa main se balader le long du buste si parfaitement sculpté de la grande femme.

Les vers de Sappho lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur chacune des larmes de l'athlétique jeune femme, tout en murmurant quelques bribes :

 _Tu es pour moi l'égale des déesses_

 _Assise tout près de moi j'écoute ta douce voix me parler_

 _Et je te réponds de mon rire candide qui, je le sais, fait battre ton cœur_

 _A te voir juste un instant je voudrais te parler,_

 _Ma langue résiste et subitement, un feu subtil court sous ma peau,_

 _Mes yeux ne voient plus, mes oreilles bourdonnent_

 _La sueur ruisselle sur mon corps, un frisson, soudain, me saisit._

 _Je deviens aussi verte qu'une plante et je semble, dans ma folie,_

 _Moins que morte, mais il me faudrait oser,_

 _Oser pour m'envahir toute entière en toi._

 _Sappho – Hymne à Aphrodite_

Une légère pression fut exercée sur sa main qui explorait toujours le flanc de son sauveur, et sans même ouvrir les yeux, Niki l'attira de l'autre dans un baiser brûlant. Il était grand temps de faire tomber les barrières, aussi infranchissables qu'elles puissent encore leur paraître.

 _Une nuit semble si courte ma douce_

 _Et pourtant une nuit est éternité ce soir_

 _Nos corps allongés dans de la mousse_

 _Aux parfums qui enivrent et font choir_

 _Toi belle humaine que j'enlève au monde_

 _Tel Paris kidnappant Hélène de Sparte_

 _Dans mes bras tu tisses désormais ta ronde_

 _Au risque d'enfreindre des dieux la charte_

 _Tambours de Troie, de Marathon ou des Thermopyles_

 _S'estompent lorsque je me perds dans tes yeux_

 _Tes baisers m'abreuvent plus que la crue du Nil_

 _Pourpres tes joues qui s'enflamment de mil feux_

 _A toi seule je veux cette nuit m'abandonner_

 _Oublier ma nature et devenir simple mortelle_

 _Explorer mes sens et leurs désirs inavoués_

 _Tatouer ton nom sur ma peau inalienée_

* * *

 **XXVIII**

Dehors la tempête s'apaisait au fur à mesure que leurs désirs s'assouvissaient.

D'où venait-elle de puiser autant de délicatesse ? A aucun moment Cassandre ne s'était sentie menacée, malgré ses blessures par moment encore bien douloureuses. Des cicatrices, Niki en avait également une belle collection et l'une toucha particulièrement la femme aux yeux émeraude.

– Un rien plus profond et tu n'aurais pas pu nous hisser hors de la paroi n'est-ce pas ?

Niki avait totalement oublié cette entaille qu'elle s'était faite cinq jours plus tôt. Elle observa nonchalamment la croûte qui s'était formée sur sa blessure, mais ne répondit pas. Pourtant il sembla à Cassandre, d'avoir vu se former rapidement un sourire au coin des lèvres de la grande brune.

– Une cicatrice dont tu pourras être pleinement fière, ajouta-t-elle en y déposant un doux baiser.

La gardienne fut une nouvelle fois troublée par ce geste, aussi anodin soit-il. Elle y répondit en emmenant une nouvelle fois son amante dans cet univers de volupté, où tout n'était que légèreté et harmonie.

Alors même que leurs gestes furent encore hésitants et inexpérimentés, il leur semblait que leurs corps et leurs âmes se connaissaient depuis toute éternité.

– Puis-je te poser une question personnelle ? demanda-t-elle tout en jouant avec le mamelon enfin totalement exposé à sa vue.

La noiraude comprit immédiatement où Cassandre allait en venir et anticipa la réponse.

– Par ma faute, mon frère Jo est mort dans ces montagnes… Et j'ai privé de surcroît ma mère de funérailles décentes, en refusant d'indiquer où son corps avait été englouti par le glacier.

La gardienne quitta brusquement les draps pour s'approcher de la cheminée dans laquelle elle jeta quelques bûches avec force et fracas.

– Je n'ai pas su protéger les gens que j'aimais le plus au monde, et tôt ou tard j'échouerai encore.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, tant elle était persuadée qu'une fois encore, elle provoquerait le malheur de ses proches. Niki tenta de dire à Cassandre qu'une fois en plaine, il valait mieux oublier ce qui s'était passé entre elles, mais malgré toute sa volonté, ces mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres.

– Ce n'était qu'un accident, tu n'y es pour rien, et tu n'as pas du tout échoué, tu n'as fait que respecter les dernières volontés de ton frère, alors cesse de te torturer ! lui lança Cassandre avec toute la force de persuasion dont elle était capable.

Niki n'avait jamais toléré que quelqu'un ose lui parler de son passé et de sa famille sans qu'elle ne coupe immédiatement les ponts avec la dite personne. Pourtant quelque chose dans les mots de Cassandre était différent, et elle se surprit de croire que la gifle reçue de sa mère n'était due qu'à sa douleur d'avoir perdu Jo, mais le doute la taraudait encore.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ?

– Un marin désire comme dernière demeure la mer, un montagnard ne saurait être enseveli ailleurs que dans le sein de cette montagne qu'il chérit par-dessus tout. Tu lui as été loyale et fidèle par-delà la mort, mais aujourd'hui il est temps que tu penses enfin à vivre pour toi, à réaliser tes propres rêves !

– C'est ce que je fais, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en l'étreignant une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces.

Oui, il était temps de prendre sa vie en main, de cesser de fuir son passé pour enfin espérer un avenir plus clément. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au bonheur suprême, qu'importent les combats à mener, elle n'y renoncerait pas.

* * *

 **XXIX**

Le personnel de la station s'était levé avant l'aube pour s'occuper de la mise en œuvre des installations, ainsi que d'ouvrir les pistes de ski. Une locomotive munie d'un énorme chasse et d'une fraise était affairée à dégager les rails du funiculaire. Peter avait été appelé sur un des flancs de la belle pour y déposer quelques charges, afin d'y faire descendre l'avalanche qui menaçait toujours à cette époque de l'année.

Il aimait observer cette force de la nature qui dévalait la pente dans un grondement sourd, emportant rochers et petits buissons sur son passage, avant de s'arrêter en contrebas au milieu des sapins, non sans en avoir couché quelques-uns à son arrivée.

Une fumée blanche s'élevait non loin de son appareil à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Cette poudre blanche que le soleil levant dorait de ses rayons ressemblait à cette terre inviolée par l'homme que les conteurs appelaient « pays des elfes ou des fées ». Il lui semblait que la montagne était recouverte de minuscules éclats de diamants, telle une robe de mariée.

– Flûte, j'ai failli oublier que je devais passer au refuge !

La veille Mamouchka lui avait demandé de passer voir Niki, mais de n'en parler à personne. Il avait cherché à en savoir plus, mais étrangement la vieille dame habituellement très loquace, ne lui en dit pas plus. Il avait le temps, le dispositif de dynamitage lui avait pris moins de temps que prévu, aussi lui demanderait-on pas de comptes s'il rentrait plus tard à l'héliport.

– Serait-ce possible qu'elle veuille descendre pour les festivités de Noël ? murmura-t-il, tout en secouant négativement la tête.

Depuis que la guide était rentrée au pays, jamais elle n'avait passé les fêtes de fin d'année en plaine. Non, sans doute qu'elle avait une commande spéciale à lui passer et que la radio avait souffert de la tempête des derniers jours.

L'hélicoptère se posa à proximité du refuge, dont on ne distinguait tout juste encore le toit, alors que le bivouac était totalement recouvert par la neige. Seule la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée témoignait que le lieu n'était pas totalement abandonné aux rigueurs du temps.

En s'approchant, le pilote réalisa qu'on avait monté des murs de neige pour former une sorte de tunnel menant vers la façade du refuge. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre au couloir d'accès d'un igloo. Niki était décidément jamais à court de ressources. Ça devait être grisant de participer à une expédition dans l'Himalaya avec elle. Il s'assura que le plafond de neige était stable et s'engagea en son sein pour les dix mètres qui le séparaient de l'antre de cette femme aussi magnifique qu'inaccessible.

* * *

 **XXX**

Niki s'enivrait du parfum de la tête blonde posée en pleine confiance contre son épaule tout en laissant la chevelure dorée glisser entre ses doigts. Cassandre dormait à point fermé, totalement relâchée et la bouche meurtrie contre sa poitrine. Son cœur se contracta, la tendresse et la sensation de bonheur qui la submergea était tellement intense qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Comment diable, son cœur pouvait-il supporter ça ?

Un sourire qu'elle savait stupide se dessinait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle songeait à ces nuits glaciales où les chevronnées de la montagne tentaient de se réchauffer mutuellement, sans que cela n'aboutisse jamais à aucune relation sérieuse.

– Si tu ne l'aimes pas plus que la montagne elle-même, alors ce n'est qu'une chimère, et ne mérite pas que tu t'y attardes.

Depuis que l'homme au quatorze huit mille lui avait dit cela, la guide ne s'était plus offerte à qui que ce soit. Et voilà qu'elle tenait cette merveille à la peau soyeuse et délicate contre ses cicatrices, alors que sa cuisse appuyait sans honte contre l'intimité de la jeune femme.

– Je parie que tu ne songeais pas à cela Erhard, murmura-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers son mentor trop tôt disparut.1

Le bruit du rotor l'arracha à ses pensées.

– Peter, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Devait-elle réveiller Cassandre et se lever, ou se contenter de couvrir leurs nudités ?

* * *

 **XXXI**

Peter ôta les planches avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre d'un coup d'épaule précis puisque la jointure avait gelé. Que la fenêtre soit simplement adossé ne l'avait point surpris, après tout, il était attendu, mais le silence du refuge mis tous ses sens en alerte.

– Allez Niki, montre-toi, murmura-t-il, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui fasse une peur bleue en surgissant de nulle part à n'importe quel moment.

Il traversa rapidement la pièce, qu'il savait être le réfectoire servant en été, les contours des deux tables et des quelques chaises empilées sur elles, lui rappelèrent les créatures mythiques, dont ils aimaient raconter les histoires autour des feux de camps.

Il avait toujours été le plus poltron des trois, normal aussi, avec les intonations et les mimiques que prenait Jo. Niki aussi avait maintes fois eu la chair de poule, mais elle le cachait en riant aux assauts de chatouilles de son frère.

Il chassa rapidement ces souvenirs en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers la porte sous laquelle on discernait clairement des lueurs provenant d'un feu de cheminée.

C'est précisément à cet instant que Cassandre décida de se réveiller. En se retournant sur le dos, elle emporta avec elle la couverture et les draps qui glissèrent nonchalamment sur le sol.

– N'entre pas ! cria Niki soudain prise à son propre jeu.

Trop tard, Peter avait passé le seuil. La gardienne sauta d'un bond hors du lit pour cacher le corps de sa compagne, oubliant qu'elle-même se trouvait en tenue d'Eve.

Peter failli s'étouffer à la vue du corps parfaitement sculpté, alors que ses genoux ressemblaient à du caoutchouc et que le sol menaçait de se dérober sous ses pieds.

– Waouh, articula-t-il enfin, avant de s'évanouir.

Cassandre ne put retenir la crise de fou rire qui s'empara de ses cordes vocales de manière saccadé. Niki, stoïque, leva un sourcil lourd de sens vers sa compagne.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Visiblement, tu ne sais pas l'effet que ton corps peut provoquer, chérie, gloussa-t-elle de plus belle, alors que Niki lui lança un nouveau regard rempli de désir.

– Oh ho, ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais là on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant quelques vêtements.

– Si tu le dis.

* * *

 **Notes**

1 Hommage à Erhard Loretan, décédé le 28 avril 2011 à l'âge e 52 ans, dans un accident de montagne au Grünhorn (Suisse). Il est l'un des plus grands alpinistes suisses de l'histoire, et le troisième homme à avoir vaincu les 14 plus hauts sommets du monde.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez autant ri de la dernière scène que moi en l'écrivant.  
A mercredi, enco** **re bon dimanche à tous**


	7. XXXII-XXXVI

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter revint à lui.

– Euh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Rien, absolument rien, fut la réponse nonchalante, alors qu'un léger fard s'empara des joues de la gardienne.

Le pilote n'insista pas, se sentant trop gêné au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu ou cru voir. Voyant que le malaise dans la pièce ne retombait pas pour autant, Cassandre s'approcha et tendit la main que l'homme affalé sur une chaise prit timidement.

– Salut, je suis Cassandre, et tu dois être Peter, Niki m'a parlé de toi.

– Je ne comprends pas, je t'avais pourtant laissée seule la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Une image de la chevelure blonde se cachant sous les draps lui revint en mémoire.

– On est amis non, tu aurais pu me le dire, au lieu de la cacher dans un placard, lança-t-il visiblement contrarié.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…, bon d'accord, ça l'est…., mais…

– C'est une longue histoire, continua Cassandre, venant à sa rescousse.

Peter écouta patiemment le récit des deux femmes, tout en se gardant de les interrompre, alors même qu'il sentait qu'elles lui cachaient beaucoup de choses de ces cinq jours passés au cœur de la tempête de neige.

– Tu es le seul ami qui me reste par ici, mais si tu trahis le secret, je te précipiterais moi-même dans la plus profonde crevasse du glacier.

Peter hocha la tête, signifiant à Niki qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de la trahir ; ni sur l'existence de la rescapé de l'ogre, ni sur l'autre petite chose entre elles.

– Bon, si par précaution, j'examinais les blessures de Cassandre avant de vous emmener en plaine ?

Son regard de secouriste habitué aux mauvaises surprises de la montagne, examina avec attention les diverses ablations et leur cautérisations, approuvant de temps à autre le travail de la guide d'un hochement de la tête.

– Tu devrais aussi examiner son bras, lui signifia la blonde, dont le regard chaleureux le remplit immédiatement de sympathie.

– Inutile, je vais bien.

– Toujours ta fierté mal placée, manifestement des choses ne changent pas, allez, montre-moi ça.

L'intrépide montagnarde voulut rétorquer, mais le regard inquiet et bienveillant qui lui fut adressé l'en dissuada.

– Tu aurais eu besoin de points de suture ma grande. Décidément qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Peter avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, alors qu'il appliquait un onguent cicatrisant sur le bras de Niki.

– Mesdames, si vous avez toutes vos petites affaires, air prince charmant vous invite à son bord.

Vodka ouvrit le chemin, et une fois dehors se roula dans la poudreuse. Les deux femmes, plongées dans leurs pensées, prirent place à bord, se demandant ce qui suivrait une fois qu'elles auraient rejoint la civilisation.

– Alors où est-ce qu'on va ?

La réponse surprit tellement le pilote, qu'il faillit planter son appareil.

– L'auberge de ma mère.

* * *

 **XXXIII**

L'aubergiste servait ses nombreux hôtes pressés de retourner sur les pistes, après la tempête qui les avait retenus prisonniers dans la station.

Le poids des années se fit soudain lourdement sentir sur ses épaules, alors que de la cuisine retentirent les notes bien connues de Jingle Bells.

La souffrance de la perte de ses enfants n'était jamais aussi présente qu'à ce moment de l'année, et Elena savait que ce serait pire d'ici quelques jours.

Le son de l'hélicoptère survolant et se posant près de son auberge, la fit tressaillir. Combien de mauvaises nouvelles et combien de vies brisées dans ce lieu, malgré tout adoré par les touristes pour son calme, son service et surtout sa proximité de la plus longue piste de luge d'Europe.

La femme s'approcha en titubant de la fenêtre, dont elle écarta timidement les rideaux. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'appareil de Peter, bien qu'il ne venait plus la voir ici, depuis le jour où sa fille était partie.

– Niki, mon Dieu, par pitié pas mon enfant ! s'écria-t-elle.

Tout lui semblait tellement irréel : rentrer à la maison, après treize longues et pénibles années. La grande femme se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais, alors qu'elle avait failli mourir plus d'une fois sous les étoiles du toit du monde.

Vodka, ressentant son désarroi, alors qu'elles quittaient l'hélicoptère, se blottit dans ses jambes au risque de la faire trébucher. Cassandre la rattrapa de justesse et glissa sa main dans la sienne, lui signifiant du regard toute sa confiance et son amour.

L'aubergiste observa les deux jeunes femmes descendues aux côtés de Peter avec attention. Son cœur de mère se mit à tambouriner violemment sous ses côtes, et lorsque les yeux azur se posèrent enfin sur elle, Elena en eut le souffle coupé. Sa fille se tenait là, à moins de cent mètres de la maison.

« Quelle magnifique jeune femme elle est devenue. »

Soudain le poids des années glissa de ses épaules, et son corps habituellement courbé se redressa, et ses jambes lestes comme ceux des bouquetins l'emportèrent vers l'extérieur.

Cassandre déposa un baiser contre l'épaule de la grande femme :

– T'inquiètes pas, va, tout ira bien maintenant.

Niki lui sourit, et après avoir serré fortement la main de sa dulcinée, elle s'élança à son tour vers sa mère.

Lorsque plus qu'un mètre les séparait, les deux femmes stoppèrent leur course pour échanger un regard si chargé en émotions que la guide sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Voyant les genoux de sa fille fléchir, Elena s'avança de deux pas pour la bercer contre son épaule, avant qu'elle ne tombe.

– Jo repose enfin en paix, c'est un peu comme Noël, murmura le pilote ému à l'oreille de Cassandre.

La jeune femme glissa ses bras autour du buste du jeune homme pour l'étreindre.

* * *

 **XXXIV**

Les quelques touristes encore attablées, bien trop pressés à la perspective de retrouver les pentes enneigées, levèrent à peine les yeux lorsque le petit groupe entra dans l'auberge.

Elena les installa à une table légèrement à l'écart et se dépêcha de disparaître en cuisine pour préparer leur petit-déjeuner elle-même. Sa petite équipe d'employés fut très surprise de l'y voir, car la patronne des lieux avait totalement délaissé les fourneaux depuis bien des années, alors même que les anciens du village parlaient encore de temps en temps de son extraordinaire talent de chef.

Les trois cuisiniers et même les trois femmes de chambre se retrouvèrent rapidement autour d'elle pour l'observer à la tâche, lorsqu'en deux temps, trois mouvements, elle concocta, ce qui vraisemblablement devait être une pâtisserie à base de pommes, d'œuf et de noisettes moulues.

– Ne me dites pas que c'est la fameuse tarte ?

– Je crois bien que si.

– Vous voulez dire, celle avec laquelle Elena a gagné ce concours de cuisine jadis ?

– Mais je pensais qu'elle n'exécutait plus cette recette depuis…

Elena, qui venait de glisser sa tarte au four, s'amusait du bavardage de son personnel agglutiné autour d'elle, dont seule Martha avait connu ses enfants.

– Oui, Niki est revenue, mais s'il vous plaît, gardez-vous de l'ébruiter dans le village pour le moment.

Des sourcils interrogateurs se levèrent simultanément, mais personne n'osa poser davantage de question au sujet du retour de l'enfant prodigue. Ils acquiescèrent rapidement d'un hochement de tête, avant de regagner leurs tâches respectives, alors que Elena et Martha portèrent le petit déjeuner en salle à manger.

C'était étrange de revenir dans ce lieu. Niki constatait que sa mère n'avait en rien changé la disposition des tables ni les couleurs décoratives des rideaux et des abat-jours sur les luminaires qui mettaient les fines boiseries qui ornait les murs de pierres en valeur.

Sur le mur central trônait fièrement un chamois que son père avait tiré, ainsi que des photos de son frère lors de ces divers exploits dans les alpes bernoises. La nostalgie la saisit lorsqu'elle découvrit une photo d'eux deux se baladant insouciants sur la mer de glace.

Cependant la douleur qu'elle ressentait habituellement sous ses côtes, lorsqu'elle se souvenait de son enfance, n'apparut soudain plus si violente.

– Niki, viens voir par là ! retentit soudain de l'autre bout de la pièce la voix émerveillé de Cassandre.

– Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ?... Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve de son amour, alors je ne sais ce que c'est.

L'alpiniste torturée n'en crut pas ses yeux. Là, une collection d'articles de presse soigneusement mis en valeur, retraçait l'historique de ses plus belles ascensions.

Une larme quitta son orbite sans permission, alors qu'Elena vient les convier au festin qu'elle avait préparé.

– J'ignorais que ça t'intéressait ? dit-elle en tremblant.

– Quoi, ma fille escalade les plus hauts sommets de chaque continents, sans oublier trois ascensions dans l'Himalaya, et je ne devrais pas être fière d'elle ?

Niki la regarda incrédule :

– Mais, je pensais…

– J'étais en colère et j'avais peur aussi. Cette passion de la montagne m'est et me sera toujours étrangère… Puis Jo et toi, vous étiez tellement complices, un domaine où j'étais totalement exclue…

L'aubergiste baissa le regard avant de continuer plus fébrilement :

– Quand il est mort, j'en ai voulu à la terre entière, et toi, tu as réagis comme l'aurait fait votre père ou encore les autres gars… Elle m'avait tout pris… je ne voulais pas qu'elle te prenne aussi… Je voulais juste te retenir… juste te retenir…

Toutes ces années, Niki avait pensé que sa mère l'avait chassée, lui reprochant de l'avoir privé de son fils, alors qu'en réalité elle n'avait qu'essayer de l'empêcher de céder elle aussi à l'appel de la montagne, et d'avoir à risquer ainsi sa vie à son tour.

Si cela n'avait pas été autrefois si douloureux, c'en était désormais presque comique. Niki éclata d'un rire nerveux, alors que deux regards interrogateur, outrés et inquiets, tout à la fois, la fixèrent.

Heureusement que Peter choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à elles.

– Maintenant je sais enfin d'où te vient cette recette qui chasse toute crainte, une fois savourée, à quiconque part se mesurer à l'ogre.

Il mordit gloutonnement dans une part de tarte, alors qu'Elena interrogea sa fille du regard. Celle-ci haussa les épaules avant d'aller s'installer à table sans mot dire.

– Votre tarte aux pommes, elle est au menu là-haut au refuge, crut bon d'ajouter Cassandre en rejoignant son amie.

* * *

 **XXXV**

\- Il n'en est pas question! s'insurgea la jolie blonde en soutenant avec colère le regard bleuté qui venait de l'assigner à résidence.

C'était la première fois que Cassandre s'opposa à ses instructions, et Niki réalisa que sa jeune amie avait un caractère bien plus trempé que ce qu'elle avait imaginé juste alors.

Un sourire inconscient illumina son visage, lorsque leur première nuit lui revint en mémoire. Comment diable la jeune femme avait-elle pu se laisser aller à tant de passion, malgré ses mutilations ?

La poétesse avait l'air fragile, mais en réalité, elle avait exactement comme elle, l'âme d'une guerrière.

– Quoi encore ?!

– Oh rien, tu es juste magnifique lorsque tu t'énerves mon ange.

Cassandre resta sans voix, ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire sa ténébreuse compagne, qui ne put se retenir de lui voler un baiser au passage.

– Bien, on va donc faire ça à deux, mais il faut avant ça te rendre méconnaissable. Il faut absolument que Françoise et Dylan continuent à te croire morte, le temps de savoir exactement de quoi il en retourne.

– Ok, mais là où tu vas, je vais, et ceci est absolument non négociable… à tout jamais… finit-elle dans un murmure qui n'échappa pourtant pas à l'oreille fine de la guide.

Elena avait été surprise que sa fille lui demande la vieille perruque qui leur servait à carnaval lorsque ses enfants étaient petits, mais ne dit rien.

Elena n'avait pas de grandes connaissances médicales, mais néanmoins plus que la moyenne des gens. En montagne tout pouvait arriver, et l'hôpital le plus proche pouvait se trouver à plusieurs heures de route, sans oublier que les hélicoptères ne quittaient pas le sol par gros temps, source principale de la mortalité dans cette région.

Un mystère entourait la jeune femme blonde, qui venait visiblement de perdre deux phalanges dernièrement, même si ce n'est pas cela qui intriguait le plus l'aubergiste.

Sa fille avait toujours été du genre sauvage, et hormis Jo et Peter, et encore que pour Peter c'était plus par amour de son frère, elle vivait son existence en solitaire.

Au départ, Elena avait pensé que c'était une forme du culte du héros pour Cassandre de suivre Niki comme un petit chien, et elle attendait le moment où sa fille s'en lacerait et le lui ferait comprendre avec rudesse. Mais visiblement il y avait plus entre ces deux là que juste une rencontre fortuite en montagne.

– Qu'en penses-tu maman ?

Elena se retourna sur une Cassandre aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un jean, à l'image de ce que portaient pratiquement tout le monde dans ces contrées.

– Tes yeux te trahissent mon enfant, dit-elle en lui tendant sa paire de ray ban.

– Voilà qui est parfait, lança Niki à sa mère, alors que son sourire ravageur se reflétait sur les miroirs des lunettes.

– Soyez prudents, retentit encore la voix de Elena, lorsque la porte de l'auberge se refermait sur elles.

Niki souleva Cassandre du sol et sauta les quelques marches avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras et failli perdre l'équilibre en se réceptionnant dans trente centimètres de poudreuse.

L'embarras qui colorait légèrement les pommettes de la guide fit rire Cassandre aux éclats. Impossible de la faire taire autrement que par un baiser. La jeune femme y répondit avec passion, augmentant par là même l'état tremblant des jambes toujours prisonnières de la neige.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, s'encouragea intérieurement l'alpiniste chevronnée, alors que sa douce compagne semblait ne rien remarquer de son désarroi, repartant langoureusement à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Derrière l'une des vitres de l'auberge, quelqu'un les observait quelque peu surprise, mais étrangement pas plus choquée que ça. Elena se réprimanda de son côté voyeur et tira quelque peu le rideau dont le mouvement se refléta dans les lunettes de l'auteur.

– Oups, je crois bien qu'on vient de se faire griller par ma mère.

Cassandre se retira instantanément : « Était-ce un problème pour son amie ? »

Rien ne transparaissait des grands yeux, aussi bleu que le ciel au-dessus d'elles en ce début d'après-midi. Elle décida de laisser venir et changea de sujet.

– On aurait peut-être dû garder Peter et son appareil sous la main, tout compte fait.

– Ah, mais j'ai beaucoup mieux que ça, répondit Niki en saisissant l'objet de taille moyenne qu'elle savait être rangé sous l'escalier.

– Waouh, une luge davosienne1, j'en ai plus fait depuis mon enfance, s'extasia une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, au point de faire glisser sa perruque.

– Lorsqu'on vit le long de la plus longue piste de luge d'Europe2, autant en profiter, répondit platement la guide, cachant sa propre excitation devant la descente qui les attendait.

* * *

 **XXXVI**

Le vent jouait avec l'épaisse tignasse de Niki, alors que le soleil faisait scintiller la neige qui à leur passage virevoltait dans les airs. Cassandre était blottie tout contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle dirigeait la luge d'un coup de talon par-ci par-là.

C'était tellement naturel de la serrer dans ses bras, alors que les contacts tactiles l'horripilaient généralement. Comment avait-elle réussi à faire ça ? Apprivoiser ainsi la bête sauvage toujours prête à bondir d'une simple caresse sur son avant-bras. C'était comme un avant-goût de paradis. Niki se pencha vers l'oreille de sa dulcinée :

– Il est temps de concurrencer le traîneau du vieillard. Prête ?

Cassandre eut à peine le temps de comprendre l'allusion faite au Père Noël, lorsque les patins sous elles virèrent subitement sur la gauche pour plonger vers une pente vertigineuse.

Elle hoqueta, mais se fit violence pour rapidement refermer la bouche, alors que la neige menaça de vouloir s'y loger. Les sapins se rapprochèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, et Cassandre plissa les yeux à chaque fois, mais son intrépide amie ne s'en inquiéta nullement.

Elle se sentait paradoxalement parfaitement en sécurité, alors que la station, abritant sans doute encore ses bourreaux, n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

Les longues jambes de la brune garantissaient parfaitement l'équilibre de ce petit banc en bois. Sa main se perdit le long des cuisses, qui à chaque virage la tenaient prisonnière comme dans un étau. Comment les dieux avaient-ils pu sculpter pareil corps ?

Petit à petit la poétesse en elle refit surface, et ceci n'était pas uniquement dû au paysage qui déferlait maintenant devant ses yeux.

 _Lorsque je te vois dans mes bras,_  
 _Il me semble que tu es plus belle qu'Hermione3_  
 _Et bien que ce soit téméraire de ma part,_  
 _Je peux te comparer à la belle Aphrodite,_  
 _S'il m'est permis de te comparer à une déesse._

 _Sache qu'à la vue de ta beauté,_  
 _Je reste éveillée la nuit et tous mes soucis s'envolent_  
 _Je t'en supplie, sois totalement à moi_  
 _Et apparais-moi dévêtue de ta tunique_  
 _Et que ta beauté enflamme mes désirs!_

 _De voir ainsi, enjôleuse,_  
 _Ta chair me fait tressaillir de désirs?_

 _Que la déesse de Chypre,_

 _que j'invoque dans mes prières_  
 _Ne te reproche pas de me faire t'aimer ainsi_  
 _Serait-elle jalouse que je t'en aimerais autant_

 _Comme le vent qui vient de la montagne_

 _fait trembler les arbres._

 _Éros fait frissonner mon âme._  
 _Et je me vois dépérir si pour un instant tu n'es plus là._

 _Tu es là et je t'en remercie._  
 _J'aspirais après toi_  
 _Tu as allumé en mon âme,_

 _un désir qui la dévore sans cesse._

 _Sappho – Hymne à Aphrodite_

Soudain, une pierre se trouva sur la trajectoire de la davosienne. Le patin droit, ainsi frappé de plein fouet, déséquilibra totalement la luge qui se plaça parallèlement à la pente.

Niki planta ses deux pieds dans la neige pour tenter de freiner, mais malgré toute sa puissance, la vélocité de leur bolide allait les projeter méchamment sur le sol. La chute était désormais inévitable.

La guide s'enroula, tel un hérisson en boule, autour de sa compagne pour absorber le violent choc, lorsque leurs corps frappèrent la piste verglacée.

Niki, angoissée, se traîna sur les deux mètres qui la séparaient de Cassandre qu'elle avait dû lâcher lorsque l'impact lui avait à moitié brisé le coccyx. Sa douleur n'était rien en comparaison de l'inquiétude qui l'habitait depuis ce rêve étrange qui l'avait mené vers la jeune femme.

Se sentir responsable des autres était chose normale pour tout guide qui se respecte, mais là c'était bien plus profond que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Les yeux émeraude qui la fixèrent, avaient remplacé chaque recoin de son univers, comme si rien d'autre n'avait jamais existé.

– L'amour c'est comme le chant des sirènes sœurette, le chant de ta sirène.

Le souvenir de la voix de son frère fut remplacé par celle de la belle blonde. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, elle riait, alors que la perruque n'était plus qu'attaché à sa chevelure par une simple mèche. Cassandre riait…

– Mon Dieu Niki, je n'avais plus fait ce genre de descente depuis mon douzième anniversaire. Est-ce que la vie à tes côtés est toujours aussi passionnante, une aventure avec un grand A au quotidien ?

– Euh…

L'alpiniste resta béat, alors qu'une boule de neige la frappa à l'épaule dans un nouveau gloussement.

– Ah mam'zelle veut jouer à ça ?!

Niki fit virevolter à son tour la neige tel un ouragan, alors qu'une véritable bataille s'installa. Le poids de toutes ces années glissa définitivement de ses épaules, au même rythme que la neige se faufila sournoisement sous ses vêtements.

En face, le rire de sa sirène était contagieux et c'est dans l'hilarité la plus complète, que quelques minutes plus tard, elles retombèrent sur le doux tapis blanc.

Était-ce ceci qu'on appelait « brûler de froid », se demanda la poétesse piégée par le regard bleu-glace qui en se posant sur chaque parcelle de son corps y mettaient indéniablement le feu.

– Je t'aime… tellement…

Lâcha Niki dans une respiration saccadée, au moment de sceller leurs lèvres.

* * *

 **Notes**

1 Modèle de luge en bois, créée en 1879 à Davos, où se dérouleront quatre ans plus tard les premières compétitions internationales.

2 Cette piste prend son départ au Faulhorn (2680 m) et s'étend sur une superficie de 15 kilomètres carrés, pour une dénivelée de 1600 mètres. Soit 70km de piste de luge pour rejoindre la station de Grindelwald aux pieds des trois géants : le Mönch, l'Eiger et la Jungfrau.

3 Fille d'Hélène et de Ménélas de Sparte


	8. XXXVII-Epilogue

**Bonsoir tout le monde,  
Nous voilà déjà à la dernière partie de cette histoire hivernale qui j'espère est rafraichissante, vue le début de canicule que nous vivons ces jours ;)  
**

* * *

 **XXXVII**

– Par tous les dieux, dans quel état vous êtes-vous mises ? Voyons, vous allez attraper la mort, on n'a pas idée ! Dépêchez-vous de vous débarrasser de ces vêtements mouillés les filles. Niki, montre à Cassandre où se trouve la salle de bain, et prenez une douche bouillante. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller quémander deux peignoirs aux bureaux des infirmières, et si je peux, dégotter quelques habits secs ayant appartenu à ton grand-oncle. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire à mon âge ?

La porte de la chambre se referma sur elles, alors que tante Gabrielle continua à pester le long des couloirs de la résidence.

– Oups !

Le sourcil droit de la montagnarde se dressa à sa manière unique, comme chaque fois qu'elle était embarrassée.

– Waouh, je vois maintenant de quel côté de la famille te vient ton tempérament. A mon avis, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire ce qu'elle a dit…, sans oublier qu'une douche chaude… hum, brûlante… nous fera le plus grand bien.

Bien que dans la salle d'eau, la gorge de Niki était comme asséchée, alors qu'elle assistait en directe à la naissance de Vénus. La guide aux pieds habituellement si sûrs, dut se retenir au lavabo pour éviter de se blâmer encore d'avantage en tombant à terre devant cette sublime apparition.

Cassandre, consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur sa compagne jeta nonchalamment ses cheveux en arrière dans un énorme sourire, avant de se retourner avec grâce et d'ouvrir le jet.

La fine pluie tomba le long des mèches blondes, avant de descendre le long du front sur ses cils, mettant une étincelle espiègle dans ses grands yeux turquoise.

C'était la mer de Corse et les blanches plages des Maldives, l'éclat du soleil sur les alpes enneigés.

Les gouttelettes perlèrent sur ses lèvres, telle la rosée du matin donnant sa brillance aux pétales de roses. Le ruisseau longeait le long de sa gorge.

Les battements qui gonflaient sa jugulaire étaient aussi sauvages que des tam-tams d'Afrique.

Les flots, comme en état de transe, creusèrent leur vallée : Le Colorado entre deux monuments à la gloire de la féminité.

Niki se passa machinalement la langue sur les lèvres. L'ode claire des sources naissantes au doux chant du zéphyr au bout des mamelons durcis l'invitèrent à y étancher sa soif.

Elle se débarrassa tant bien que mal de ses propres vêtements détrempés. Des morceaux de neige tombèrent des endroits les plus insolites sur le sol. Une banquise reflétant les aurores boréales.

Les flots chutèrent sur ses hanches, se mêlant aux remous caressant une grotte renfermant des trésors cachés, mais à jamais renouvelés, avant d'atteindre en cascades victorieuses le sol émaillé.

– Alors tu viens, ou tu attends le printemps ?

– Hein ?

Niki réussit enfin à se glisser à son tour à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche.

L'eau avait cette particularité de pouvoir tout noyer sur son passage en même temps qu'elle était créatrice à l'infinie, purifiant des souillures du passé en offrant un baume de régénération à leurs souffrances.

Une larme, c'était déjà l'océan, emblème de la planète bleue, dans sa tempête de vie. Ses larmes s'étaient mêlées aux flots baptismaux, embrassant chaque cellule de sa main abîmée, à laquelle on venait pourtant de faire l'honneur de pouvoir toucher un arc-en-ciel.

L'amour les avait revêtues d'un vêtement plus blanc que neige, plus vaste que les mers et plus immuable que les alpes elles-mêmes.

C'était le bonheur suprême, un besoin profond qui avait trouvé sa réponse pour Niki et le foyer qu'elle avait recherché toute sa vie pour Cassandre.

Aussi quelle frustration ce fut, lorsque leur moment d'éternité fut troublé par un tambourinement contre la porte.

– Bon les filles, je ne veux pas vous stresser, mais mes copines m'attendent pour un chibre !1

* * *

 **XXXVIII**

Elena avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Sa fille s'était levée d'un bond pour lui taper dans le dos.

– Tu as dit combien ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu.

– 25 millions de dollars. Je sais, c'est fou, surtout que je n'ai jamais rien publié.

Même pour des gens originaires d'un pays où l'on été familiariser avec le fait qu'on y brasse des millions, le montant du mobile du crime faisait froid dans le dos.

– Et le studio américain pense que la série leur rapportera - au minimum - dix fois plus.

– Aux vues des preuves que tante Gabrielle a rassemblées et du journal de Cassandre, le commissaire n'a pas hésité. Il est reparti immédiatement pour Berne, afin de mobiliser son équipe pour obtenir la confirmation outre-Atlantique pour pouvoir saisir le juge. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que ça va être limite pour régler le tout avant le Réveillon de Noël.

Niki sera les poings, et il était facile de deviner, qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir rejoindre immédiatement leur hôtel et s'occuper elle-même de Françoise et Dylan.

L'État y gagnerait beaucoup de temps et d'argent en la laissant faire. Deux pierres tombales étaient de loin meilleure marché qu'une fastueuse procédure judiciaire.

Pourtant un simple regard de Cassandre apaisa, comme par magie, les furies qui s'étaient emparée de sa personne.

Au matin du vingt-quatre décembre, la police fédérale avait enfin réuni toutes les preuves et documents nécessaires à l'arrestation.

Niki avait obtenu du commissaire principal la permission d'y assister. Sans oublier que Cassandre tenait absolument à la confrontation pour pouvoir tourner la page et se concentrer sur l'avenir, leur avenir.

– Ils se sont vite habitués au luxe les salauds ! pesta Niki, lorsque le policier arrêta la voiture devant l'hôtel Belvédère.

Les premiers rayons de soleil frappèrent l'enseigne et ses quatre étoiles. Niki aida Cassandre à sortir, la sentant fébrile, elle lui serra la main, comme pour transmettre toute son énergie.

– Ça va aller chérie ? Tu peux encore y renoncer, personne ne t'en voudra.

Cassandre secoua la tête :

– Non, je veux voir la terreur dans leurs yeux, lorsqu'ils comprendront que la montagne m'a épargnée.

Elles suivirent leur escorte armée dans le grand hall où régnait une agitation plus qu'anormale.

– Que se passe-t-il commissaire ?

– Le réceptionniste leur à transmis un appel de l'étranger, sur quoi ils ont immédiatement quitté l'hôtel.

Le sang entra en ébullition dans les veines de Niki.

– Quand ça ?

– Il y a un peu plus de dix minutes.

– Bande d'incapables, hurla-t-elle en traînant au pas-de-course sa compagne vers la voiture banalisée qui les y avait emmenées.

Elena et Martha était affairées en cuisine depuis cinq heures trente. Elles appréciaient particulièrement ce moment de la journée, qui leur permettait de s'entretenir plus en amies qu'en employeur – employée.

– J'ai toujours pensé être vieux jeu, mais quand je vois ma fille aussi heureuse, je ne peux que l'accepter. Même si par moment, ça me fait encore un peu bizarre, je crois qu'avec le temps je m'y habituerai sans peine.

– Surtout qu'elles sont tellement faites l'une pour l'autre. Tu sais Elena, de toute ma vie je n'avais jamais rencontré un couple si dissemblable et pourtant si parfaitement Un que ta fille et sa pythie.

– Oui, mais je préférerais qu'elle soit adulée comme celle de Delphes que méprisée comme celle de Troie. J'ai très peur que cette histoire ne finisse mal.

Comme pour donner crédit à ses craintes, un grincement et des gémissements, ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'un loup, se firent entendre.

Elena eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Vodka s'élança déjà vers la vallée, son pelage beige se confondant rapidement dans la peine-ombre avec la poudreuse.

– Je me demande bien ce qui se passe ? exprima Martha pour elles deux.

* * *

 **XXXIX**

Peter était au beau milieu de rêve érotique lorsque la sonnerie de son portable le réveilla en sursaut.

– J'ai besoin de ton appareil immédiatement, on sera à l'héliport dans trois minutes, alors magne-toi !

La voix de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes le dérouta au point qu'il se cogna méchamment contre sa table nuit. Il cria l'ensemble des jurons de son vocabulaire.

Il passa rapidement une chemise et un pantalon, avant de s'élancer au pas de course vers son appareil.

Heureusement que l'hélicoptère était toujours en état de décoller à la moindre urgence. Aussi lorsque la voiture arriva près de la piste en faisant crisser les pneus, le pilote avait déjà mis le rotor en marche.

– Alors où on va ?

– Vers la plaine, je les soupçonne d'avoir affrété un avion à l'aérodrome.

– Qui ça ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais devant l'extrême tension qui émanait de Niki, le pilote sut que c'était grave.

Cassandre referma la porte latérale de l'appareil, alors que celui-ci s'élevait déjà vers les cieux.

Alors que sa brune compagne montrait du doigt une voiture qui serpentait le long du vallon, l'excitation de leur course-poursuite remplaça peu à peu sa peur.

C'était comme vivre l'un de ces films qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement et où, après quelques péripéties cocasses l'héroïne de l'histoire venait corriger les méchants, tout en s'amourachant de leur victime. Sauf qu'avec Niki, elle en était absolument certaine, c'était l'amour de sa vie qui lui venait en aide.

Le bruit du rotor au-dessus d'eux, bien que pas inhabituel pour la région, mit les occupants de la voiture encore plus sous pression.

– Bon sang, comment les flics ont-ils su pour notre contrat avec Hollywood ?

– Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire disparaître son corps à cet endroit, mais toi tu en fais toujours à ta tête !

Le couple s'engueula de plus belle, ne réalisant pas que l'hélicoptère s'apprêtait à leur couper l'accès vers l'autoroute en atterrissant juste devant l'entrée du dernier tunnel au-dessus de la ville d'Interlaken.

Subitement la neige se mit à virevolter devant le par-brise et le conducteur eut mille peines pour redresser le véhicule. Il s'agrippa au volant, tout en plantant sur les freins.

Le choc fut violent et malgré le système ABS, la voiture dérapa sur la glace, menaçant à chaque instants de sortir de la route et de plonger dans le vide.

Quelques tête-à-queues plut tard, il finit sa course à quelques centimètres du patin droit de l'appareil de secours.

Niki sauta de son siège et contourna l'hélicoptère pour se ruer vers ceux qui avaient si lâchement volé et tenter d'assassiner sa bien-aimée.

Françoise, à moitié groggy, leva les yeux vers le visage qui comme sortie de son pire cauchemar fit son apparition à la vitre de l'oiseau mécanique.

– C'est impossible! hurla-t-elle de manière hystérique, alors que son mari retrouvant un semblant de lucidité, passa sa main sous son siège pour y attraper l'arme qu'il y cachait pour les urgences.

La minute qui suivi fut sans aucun doute la plus longue de sa vie. Tout défila au ralenti devant ses yeux, alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine d'un son sourd menaçant de faire exploser ses tympans.

Sa princesse guerrière d'une foulée rapide atteignit la voiture, dont la portière s'entre-ouvrit lentement.

Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire endurer pareilles blessures, à elle, la personne la plus douce et aimable qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée?

Niki serra machinalement ses poings avec l'intention sauvage de cogner Dylan et sa femme comme sur un ring de boxe.

Un rayon de soleil se refléta dans un objet métallique et l'aveugla dans sa course vers l'avant. Le son de la détente retentit telle une explosion contre la roche et la vallée entière lui fit écho.

Cassandre cria à en cracher ses poumons, bien qu'aucun hurlement quitta sa poitrine en feu.

La balle lancée pratiquement à bout portant traversa son épaule de part en part. Elle fut stoppée dans sa course par cette douleur d'une violence inouïe, avant de tomber à genou sur le bitume devant le canon désormais pointée sur sa tempe.

L'ironie de la Guerre de Troie se déroula une nouvelle fois devant les yeux de sa pythie incomprise. Les dieux une nouvelle fois se moquaient de la belle Cassandre en lui arrachant le cœur par les yeux, l'obligeant à regarder son amour suivre Hadès dans le Tartare.

Elle arracha la porte de l'hélicoptère pour rejoindre sa dulcinée, car même dans la mort, elle se refusait de l'abandonner.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et penser pouvoir arrêter Dylan et Françoise sans l'aide de la police? La douleur dans son bras n'était rien en comparaison de celle de son cœur. Elle venait tout juste de trouver l'amour de sa vie et voilà qu'il faudrait déjà la quitter. Niki se maudit intérieurement de temps de bêtise.

Le rotor tournait toujours, pourtant le pas léger qui s'approchait d'elle ne lui échappa pas. Tout en elle voulut hurler à Cassandre de retourner vers l'appareil, mais elle comprenait que trop bien que son âme sœur ne faisait que ce qu'elle aurait elle-même fait, si la situation avait été inversée.

– Après tout, c'est un passage obligé.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, comme si elle pouvait déjà entrevoir l'éternité passée auprès de Cassandre.

Dans une parfaite quiétude, elle leva les yeux vers son agresseur, en un ultime défi.

Dylan ne s'attendant pas à devoir l'abattre yeux dans les yeux, hésita une fraction de seconde, alors que l'auteur à qui ils avaient volé les idées arrivait déjà à leur hauteur.

Il appuya sur la détente.

Des dizaines de flashs défilèrent devant les yeux de la guide de montagne, et tous étaient en rapport avec le regard émeraude qui avait transformé son existence pour quelques jours. Quelques jours qui valaient bien plus que les trente ans qui avait précédé.

Un dernier « je t'aime » passa ses lèvres en même temps que retentit un cri, et son corps s'affaissa sur la chaussée.

* * *

 **XL**

La brûlure sur la tempe à laquelle elle s'attendait n'arriva jamais.

Les cris s'intensifièrent, d'une voix bien trop basse pour être celle de Cassandre et des grognements se mêlèrent au vacarme ambiant, puis tout s'enchaîna très rapidement.

– Saloperie de chien, vas-tu me lâcher !

Mais les crocs de Vodka s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans son avant-bras. Sous la douleur tout son corps fut entraîné vers la rambarde du pont. Dylan tenta de précipité le husky dans le vide.

Pendant ce temps, Peter avait redécollé avec l'intention, qu'importe les conséquences qu'il encourrait, de poser l'hélicoptère sur le toit de la voiture.

Cassandre observa son amie d'enfance sortir à son tour de l'habitacle et se mettre à courir en ses inverse.

– Oh que non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ma jolie !

Malgré sa foulée encore chancelante depuis la perte de ses orteils, elle arriva rapidement à la hauteur de la femme totalement désorientée.

Niki se ressaisit rapidement et plongea dans les jambes de Dylan qui en tombant lâcha son arme par-dessus le parapet.

– Personne, personne ne touche à mon chien impunément !

Et son poing s'abattit sans retenu sur Dylan qui perdit connaissance, alors qu'à une centaine de mètres sa belle faisait subir le même traitement à Françoise.

Les eaux turquoises de Corse plongèrent dans les eaux arctiques glacées au chant des sirènes. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent un sourire sur les lèvres, alors que Peter alla au devant des policiers.

La vie s'était arrêtée l'espace d'un battement de cœur, et voilà qu'elles contemplaient main dans la main l'aube de la Création divine elle-même.

– Je t'aime.

Ces mots jaillirent simultanément de leurs deux âmes enfin réunies. Niki enroula ses bras autour de Cassandre dans une étreinte puissante, lui glissant à l'oreille:

– Et si on rentrait ?

Une main frôla le trou dans son épaule que la balle avait traversée et dont les saignements s'étaient arrêtés.

– Oui, rentrons.

Peter lui prodigua les soins nécessaires, sachant que la grande brune ne le laisserait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital quoi qu'il dise. Niki avait eu de la chance, la balle n'avait point endommagée la motricité de son bras.

Puis il les ramena au chalet pour la veillée de Noël à bord de l'oiseau de fer qui avait bien combattu, sans se prendre trop de rayures, laissant les policiers à leur paperasse qui allait certainement les éloignés de leur famille juste tard dans la nuit.

* * *

 **XLI**

L'odeur de cannelle et de pain d'épice emplissait l'auberge. Le sapin, décoré de milles feux, trônait majestueusement près de la cheminée.

La table était recouverte d'une nappe de fête, et les chandeliers se reflétèrent dans l'argenterie que Elena n'avait plus ressortis du vaisselier depuis la mort de son fils.

Martha l'aida à plier les serviettes, alors qu'elle ajouta encore quelques chocolats par-ci par-là. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir débordée à nouveau autant de joie, mais la vie lui rendait enfin ce qu'elle lui avait pris.

Son cœur de mère avait été malmené tout au long de la journée, ressentant malgré elle le drame qui se déroulait dans la vallée.

Après que Peter ait déposé les filles, il ne lui épargna rien des événements survenus, ce pourquoi elle lui était reconnaissante, car inutile de compter sur sa têtue de fille pour ça.

Elle avait obtenu de Niki le droit de désinfecter une nouvelle fois la plaie, mais ça s'arrêta là.

Une prière de reconnaissance se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Ses filles étaient rentrées saines et sauves.

– Mes filles, dit-elle à voix haute comme pour savourer toute la profondeur de ce sentiment nouveau.

Les convives étaient attendus pour dix-neuf heures et il restait encore beaucoup de travail.

Seul une poignée de clients étaient restés pour Noël, ce qui lui laisserait tout le loisir de passer la soirée avec sa famille.

– Hé toi, le Cerbère, tu as faim?

Vodka redressa les oreilles, avant de bailler et de la suivre docilement en cuisine.

Niki se sécha les cheveux en rejoignant sa chambre. Là, Cassandre l'attendait, allongée nue en travers du lit. Elle sentit le désir monter au creux de ses reins, avant même que leurs regards se croisent.

Comment pouvait-on ressentir pareil bonheur et quelle divinité avait pu permettre que quelqu'un comme elle l'aime autant. Ce regard et ce sourire lui étreignirent le cœur.

– Quoi, qui a-t-il?

– Tu es tellement belle.

La jeune femme blonde en eu le souffle coupé, alors que son amante se glissa tel une panthère le long du lit. Instinctivement elle écarta ses jambes pour lui laisser de la place.

La tension sexuelle entre elles deux était à son apogée et Cassandre déglutit avec peine en passant sa mains dans l'épaisse chevelure encore humide.

Elle entre-ouvrit les lèvres, mais Niki se contenta d'effleurer sa bouche de sa langue. Un gémissement plaintif monta de sa gorge, puis elle retira la serviette entourant encore le buste de sa compagne d'une main tremblante, avant de glisser le long de son sternum et d'effleurer le pourtour de ces globes qui la fascinaient.

Son héroïne titilla de sa langue ses tétons avant de se frayer voluptueusement en chemin vers son antre secrète.

Nul geste ne fut appuyer, tout était tenu en équilibre, avec légèreté, au grand damne de la belle blonde soudain menacée de combustion spontanée.

L'alpiniste d'habitude si rude, se complaisait subitement dans une douceur qui la poussa à goûter chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elle, avant d'apaiser sa propre soif du délicieux nectar de sa compagne, dont le corps décolla dans un orgasme fulgurant en criant son nom.

Alors qu'elle essaya vainement de reprendre le dessus sur son corps tremblant de toute part, Niki finit par remonter le long de son corps pour venir lui donner un long et puissant baiser.

Cassandre bascula le corps de sa moitié sur le dos, s'empressant à lui faire subir le même traitement.

– On va être en retard pour la fête, protestèrent les yeux bleus, sans grande conviction.

Peter, en parfait gentleman déboucha le traditionnel « bleu nuit2 » et le versa dans les coupes à champagne. Martha et Elena avaient abandonné leurs tabliers pour de ravissantes robes et tante Gabrielle semblait tout droit sortie d'un tableau de Renoir.

A son deuxième verre, Peter faillit s'étouffer, et les trois femmes se retournèrent sur le couple qui, main dans la main, faisait son entrée.

– Cara mia, avec cette tunique bleu cousue de fil d'or, on dirait…

– … une impératrice, finit Martha pour sa mère.

Tante Gabrielle attira la compagne de sa petite-nièce dans une étreinte chaleureuse et lui glissa à l'oreille :

– Avec cette coiffure tressée et cette robe, tu aurais remporté la victoire pour les troyens à toi toute seule.

Elles rougirent devant tant de compliments, avant de se replonger, à la demande de tous, dans le récit de leur rencontre.

En fin de repas, le téléphone sonna.

– Quelqu'un qui parle anglais pour toi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la petite fille qui gribouillait dans son journal était définitivement l'auteur d'une série télévisée promise à un riche et célèbre avenir.

– Et toi qui avait peur que Niki ne trouve pas un bon parti, ne put s'empêcher de lancer tante Gabrielle à Elena en riant.

A la sortie de la messe de minuit, la grande femme demanda à son acolyte de partager sa vie.

– Qu'importe le lieu et qu'importe l'endroit.

Des lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin sur les siennes, à en faire rougir les villageois et les touristes présents.

Puis sous la bénédiction céleste qui par ses flocons de ouate s'invita à la fête, la poétesse glissa un parchemin dans la main de son autre.

 _T'aimer toujours plus fort_  
 _Jusqu'à mon dernier soupir_  
 _T'aimer toujours encore_  
 _Pour le meilleur et pour le pire_

 _T'aimer toujours plus fort_  
 _Jusqu'à mon dernier soupir_  
 _Oui, t'aimer plus fort_  
 _Oui, t'aimer encore_

 _C'est là tout mon désir_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Trois mois plus tard, elles filaient toujours le parfait amour. Pour faciliter le travail de chacune, elles s'étaient installées dans un deux pièces mansardée à Interlaken.

Ainsi Niki était rapidement aux pieds de ses montagnes et Cassandre faisait les trajets vers la capitale pour son poste de libraire qui venait compléter son bonheur.

Ce soir, c'était la cérémonie de clôture du « Snow Festival ». Des dizaines d'artistes étaient venues des quatre coins du globe pour exposer leurs œuvres sculptées dans la glace.

Cassandre ne savait plus où regarder, tellement c'était beau, sans oublier les éclairages jaune, rose, vert et bleu qui augmentaient la féerie et l'enchantement.

Une sculpture attira soudain son attention, il s'agissait d'un visage de femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son propre reflet dans un miroir.

\- Chérie… j'ignorais que… c'est magnifique, je… comment… ?

– Je connais tellement ton visage, que j'aurais fait tout aussi bien les yeux fermés.

L'intrépide guide de montagne posa alors un genou dans la neige de mars.

L'émotion la prit à la gorge et elle se fit violence pour étouffer les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger.

– Je sais que tu ne pourras pas la porter à ton doigt… par ma faute… mais je veux m'engager avec tout ce que je suis à faire ton bonheur, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments… Cassandre, mon amour, veux-tu unir ta vie à la mienne pour l'éternité ?

De sa main mutilée, Cassandre émue essuya les larmes de la joue de Niki.

Son regard d'amour ne prit pas vraiment garde à la bague, ni au solitaire la surplombant.

Cassandre ne voyait que les deux saphirs qui venaient de faire d'elle - à jamais - une reine.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notes**

1 Jeu de cartes suisse, l'une des variantes du jass, très proche de la belote française, se jouant à quatre joueurs.

2 Vin mousseux du canton de Vaud

* * *

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et lectures, au plaisir de vous recroiser sur d'autres écrits.  
Bon été et excellentes vacances à tous**


End file.
